Apprentice
by MovieVillain
Summary: Sasuke is paired with Mecha Sally into doing Eggman's bidding. As he teams up with her, he manages to find some things that they're so alike of. They have also different views, two different worlds.
1. Chapter 1

I walked my way through the Death Egg calmly. I remembered that Tobi, or should I say Madara Uchiha, has teleported me into this dimension so that I can meet up with this Dr. Eggman character in person. He has told him many things about me. Well, that's nice of him. Maybe if I show my face to him, then he'll get a good recognition of me. That is, if he has a picture of me, or just guess. Either way, he should know it's me because he's a mad scientist. I managed to meet him up all the way to the top floor. It's obvious of where this fortress can be controlled from. As I meet the doctor, he is bald, fat, and has a big orange mustache. I got to admit it, his description really disgusts me.

"Oh ho ho, if it isn't Sasuke Uchiha. Nice to meet you," he happily grab my right hand and we shake hands together for the meeting.

"Yeah, nice to meet you too," I sarcastically agree with how he guessed correctly that it's me. "You must be the great Dr. Eggman."

"That's right, my boy. Madara has told me about you, especially how powerful you are," said the mad doctor.

"Uh, that's right," I coldly replied back.

_Why do I even bother working for this fat tubby? I'm better off quitting, if I'm going to._

"Now, allow me to introduce you to someone," Eggman points out to some robot and that is a red-headed squirrel who is wearing a blue suit. Not to mention she looks cold. Fortunately, that look on her face won't stop me because I usually have that look on my face. Anyway, my coldness is much better than hers. "This is your partner, Mecha Sally. She'll be guiding you on how to work together on some cases I'm assigning you."

"I see," I reluctantly sees his terms on it.

"I'm sure you two will get along just fine. Besides, you two have similar cold looks on your faces."

_But mine is better than hers..._

I said coldly with sarcasm, "It's so nice meeting you here, Sally. I'm Sasuke Uchiha."

"It's a pleasure meeting you, Sasuke," Sally talks in a very robotic tone that is very disturbing. "We will work together in doing what Dr. Eggman says. His word is law."

"I got to say, that robot of yours, doctor, has really such bad taste in how she does her own things."

"You dare insult this unit?" the robot gets insulted on this one. How interesting. I decided to test out how strong this creation of his.

I continued with an evil smile on my face, "How about if I call you 'little miss piece of junk'? That's because you are so weak that even if you are upgraded or something, you can't just beat me with those."

"Sasuke, just what are you trying to do to her?" the doctor asks in curiosity as he tries to stop our fight.

"I'm testing out her skills, that's what," I activated my Sharingan at the process. At the same time, I pulled out my sword from the sheathe behind my back as I point it out at that piece of junk. "Now, show me what you got."

Mecha Sally is ready to fight me as she has unleashed two energy blades coming out of her forearms. Interesting, but it stinks. My sword is much more better than that. As she charges on me, the image of her move to me at that time is vividly clear. I can see what she will do so I jump out of the way up in the air. Next, I stab her in the back with my sword, pinning her down to a wall.

"This, doctor, is the Sharingan," I demonstrated my power. "With it, I can easily anticipate any move that anyone would try it on me just like her. Here's another thing," I changed my eyes from the Sharingan into the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "This is the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I can show you what I can do with this power. You wanna see it?"

As I looked at Eggman, he is amazed of how I'm be able to pin down that robot of his to the floor with my sword. On to top it off, he is even curious about my power with my eyes.

"Yeah, I wanna see it," was his reply.

I closed my left eye as I activated Amaterasu. Just then, a side of the room got burned by the black flames itself. "This is called the Amaterasu. Too bad you can't use water or any other methods and that it will just continue to burn until that object is reduced to ash or destroyed. You know, I got other powers and some jutsu, but I'll save some of it for later."

"That's very highly of you, Sasuke, carrying all that power," Eggman compliments me before focusing on Sally. "Mecha Sally, show him what can you do else."

"Gladly, master," she said coldly as she faces me something in the middle of her head appears. It's a laser cannon and it's about to hit me so I pull out my sword from her and jumped out of the way. I put my sword back to its sheath. "Too bad, Sasuke, if you have a best friend who is better than you, you can beat me."

As her words reaches my ears, I thought about how Naruto is getting tough as well. Well, I'm getting more tougher than him; I'm better than him. So Sally can talk to me about something like that? We'll see. I can't be stopped by this so I just ignore her. So she has done this to her own old friends.

"Just so you know, Eggman, the way she talks at me doesn't work. Why? Because I severed my own ties to these people. Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and all of the Hidden Leaf. That's why whatever she says about me doesn't work."

"Well, that's interesting," Eggman compliments on what I've been through. I turned off my Sharingan at the moment. "Now, we're going to invade New Mobotropolis the second time, but first, you two must do an assignment together," he lectures us on what should we do together. "First, we should have another invasion at Stormtop Village where my former creation, Monkey Khan, lives."

I looked at Sally as I'm confused about this person the mad doctor is talking about.

"Ken Khan, subject of discontinued "Project Khan"," was her reply.

I was quiet while I listened to Eggman's instructions.

"Now you two will head over there and wreck stuff on that village. Is that understood?"

"Yes, master," Sally and I say this simultaneously. I said it in sarcasm.

I was about to leave with her when Eggman called me on.

He said, "Sasuke, a private matter with me right now." I agreed to that as I approach him. Just then, he's whispering at my ear for some details. "Just so you know, this is Princess Sally Acorn and she's not really a robot."

I was surprised when I heard those words. All this time, that piece of junk isn't really a piece of junk.

"Oh yeah? Explain."

"She's just roboticized and is under my control," Eggman explains more. "In other words, the things she does; it's against her will."

Now I fully understand about Mecha Sally. Well, it makes sense when she said to me about how she managed to attack her old friends psychologically as she uses their feelings for her against them. Luckily, I don't do that as I'm not with Naruto, Sakura, Kakashi, and all of Hidden Leaf anymore. I broke my ties to them so that attack she made on me doesn't work.

"I understand. Well, I should be going," I said as I left the room. When I do, I walked with Sally down to the village. Looks like we're going to get along just fine. As I looked at her, we might have some things that are not so different to ourselves.


	2. Chapter 2

While Sally flies the way down Stormtop Village by her rocket boots, I use a Summoning Jutsu: a giant hawk. This is my way of going there as I ride it.

I asked her, "So, we're going to do some real damage in that village, huh?"

"Yeah," was her reply. She answers it in a cold way. Then again, she almost always looks that way. "I'm going to attack Monkey Khan psychologically."

"That means what you tried to do to me back then, huh?"

"That's right."

_So that's how you manage to take advantage of him? Interesting.  
_

We landed on our way to the village. As I landed, the hawk vanishes. I got to say we're ready to wreck havoc to the place.

"Now, we look for the monkey," Mecha Sally said the instruction.

As we walked our way to the village, we see an anthropomorphic monkey giving out instructions to some of his people. _Very nice for someone who rules the place. In fact, Mr. Monkey here is the king of the place._

"Now, we attack!" the robotic squirrel said as she's ready for the action, but I stopped her by grabbing her head and lifting her up high in my height. "What's the big idea?!"

"I got a better tactic. You wait here and when I call you, you strike. Got it?" I instructed. Sally nodded her head. So she agrees with me on this one. "Now, ask me, 'how do I wait?'"

"How do I wait?" she asked me the question.

I pulled a smirk on my face. "How do you wait? Here it is," I shove her down to the ground so hard that the only thing that I seen in the ground is her head. Nice, huh? I look at her with the smirk on my face while I put my hands on the handle of my sword. "That's how. This is how you wait. You know what they say, the nail that sticks up is the one that gets hammered down," I recall my experience with Kakashi doing this to me. Now I used that saying to someone that I reluctantly worked with. Anyway, I left her behind after saying that.

I turn to face this 'Monkey Khan' character at the moment. I went back to my emotionless look.

"Hello, are you Monkey Khan?"

"What is I am?" the monkey, who is robotic just as Eggman told me, said in a rude manner

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I got a surprise for you," I pointed upward to let him see the Death Egg.

"Eggman is here? Finally! I will finally have my revenge!" Khan said in an excited manner. Wait, did I hear him saying the word that is in my mind? Why I just did. As he flies up there by his cloud with a staff on his hands and ready to fight the evil doctor, I jump up as I pull out my sword and I strike him down to the ground. I pin him down afterwards.

"Just as I thought," I muttered.

"What?" Khan asked me.

"Revenge, that's what? Did I hear you saying that word?"

"Yeah, what of it?"

I replied with a sinister tone, "That's what we're so alike of. Revenge. That's my reason for living. I believe that's your reason for living. Tell me, Monkey, isn't it? If you succeed and get your revenge on that mad doctor, what would you have then, huh? Wait, here's your answer: nothing. You'll get nothing, emptiness."

"Shut up! You don't know what he did to me back then!" Khan is trying to resist of my lecture.

"I gotta say, if your object of revenge is no more, what next?" I come up with this explanation. "I think you'll just look for something new to point your vengeance at."

"SHUT UP!" Khan breaks free of my hold and starting attacking me with anger. I use my sword to defend myself from his staff. "I. Am. Not. Like! YOU!"

"But you are..." I retorted with no emotion. "By the way, I stopped you because I'm working under Eggman."

"I already know that when I first saw you. How obvious can you get when some Badniks that are making an attack with you?"

I thought, _So he knows, huh? That guy is really intelligent. Intelligent for a cybernetic monkey, that is._

"By the way, your love of your life is my partner. I believe you met her already," I stated Sally.

"Sally? Where is she?" he looks frantically worried for her. "She's your partner? More like your partner against her will."

"Yeah, go ahead with that," I agree with the latter statement.

"Well, where is she?"

I replied by pointing on her head as she's still stuck on the ground. Well, I make sure she's stuck that way.

"There she is, just a head without a body and she's talking," the same way Sakura said to me when I got into this mess.

As he takes a look at her, he has a shock look on his face. Well, this is because he has feelings for her, that's what. Just as he attempts to fly away, I grab him from his left hand and toss him to a nearby house. Well, that was easy. I put my sword back to its sheathe. Just for the entirety of the battle against him, I'm not using my Sharingan.

"What was that for?"

I replied back, "You know, I got a proposition for you. A deal."

"A deal?" the monkey asks for it. "What are you suggesting?"

"Tell me, do you want to get Sally back, right?" that's my deal.

"How do I know this is not a lie?" a good question he's asking. "Besides, what do you want in return?"

"Nothing," I replied. "I want you to do me a favor."

He asked, "What's the favor?"

"I want you to make thunderclouds," was my reply.

"But why do you need those thunderclouds?"

"Look, do you want me to get Sally back? Just don't ask that question. Besides, it's gonna ruin my concentration."

We left the house as we check out Mecha Sally is still buried on the ground with her head poking out.

"By the way, here's a message from Dr. Eggman," I said as I activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I used the Amaterasu from my left eye. With it, the village started to have black fire. I see Monkey Khan attempts to fix it by water, but it doesn't work. "It doesn't work with water or any other natural causes. So just get used to that."

"That's a very good performance out of you, Sasuke," Eggman congratulates me as he enters the fight by the use of some vehicle. "Now we leave."

"Exactly," I replied.

Just then, Khan attempts to make an attack on me for burning the village. I use Tsukuyomi on him to stop him from his tracks. Unfortunately, this doesn't send him to coma easily as my illusion is just inferior to my older brother, Itachi, since this doesn't alter the opponent's perception of time. I gotta find someone who could help me master it. I flew away with Eggman by using the giant hawk I summoned earlier on.

"You know, I got the feeling we forgot something," he wondered.

"I think it's Mecha Sally," I pointed out his creation's location. "If you want to know where she is, she's a disembodied head on the ground."

"What the?" Eggman said as he saw her and flies away.

I use this as an opportunity to get there while he's distracted.


	3. Chapter 3

Despite of how Eggman and Mecha Sally are coming their way back in the Death Egg, I manage to get their first with my hawk. Since they're about to arrive, I might as well have my own fun. I go to the doctor's computer to check out the profiles of the Freedom Fighters. I found out Sally is part of it. Well, that's before she's roboticized. She is a princess? Well, that's interesting for someone who gets the title of royalty. Her family consists of parents and an older brother. So she is just like me with that kind of family. It says here that she is the former leader of the Knothole Freedom Fighters. There are other members like Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles "Tails" Prower, Amy Rose, Antoine and Bunnie D'Coolette. There are others that defected like Fiona Fox, and resigned like Sir Charles Hedgehog. _Well, that's an understatement._ I thought. I got to look for someone who could make thunderclouds. Someone who lives in an ancient civilization. I looked on who could it be. As I saw the phrase, Wolf Pack Nation, I know this is the right one. I looked for the leader, and I found who it is: Lupe Wolf. She could make some thunderclouds for my plan to achieve. I got a piece of paper and write down a letter to get her to do my work. If she wants to have a reason, it's for saving Sally.

"Let me guess, you have plans on saving the princess, right?" a voice came up to me. I was surprised to see some yellow male rabbit with a cybernetic right arm and a cowboy appearance. "Well, I'm not going to tell Eggman about what your plans are. Just get the princess of her free will back. I'm sure Bunnie would be happy to see her back even if she's in that state."

"Well, thanks," I sarcastically replied. "That's what I'm thinking of."

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Beauregard Rabbot, and I'm her uncle," was his reply.

"Sasuke Uchiha is my name," I introduce myself as well.

"Well, at least nobody else found out about it."

Another voice is heard, "Well, I found out, too," we turned to see a sinister red creature wearing completely black. "I'm not gonna Eggman, too. Besides, I never liked Sally on our side."

_So, welcome to the club, too._

"By the way, my name is Lien-Da," the creature continues on.

"Okay, Lien-Da, and you too, Beauregard," I asked. "How about you two would like to betray Eggman and work under me?"

"Well, since that we know that you're trying to rescue one of his roboticized victims, I agree," Beauregard agreed.

"So am I," Lien-Da said.

I thought, _Well, that was easy..._

"Now, Beauregard, I want you to recruit two more members in my team, Team Sasuke," I give out the instruction to the male yellow rabbit. Anyway, I remembered that I had a team once called Taka. It consists me, Suigetsu, Jugo, and Karin. That team has fallen apart with me betraying them. Karin and I left Suigetsu and Jugo behind in the place where I thought Danzo is, then I betrayed Karin by shooting through her just to get him. Too bad I'm going to dump these losers as soon as they don't have use for me anymore. As I looked at the computer, I choose the Eurish Dark Egg Legion. "I want you to free Iron Queen."

"Wait, if you asked me to do this, then that means you're gonna free Snively?" Beauregard asks me in curiosity.

"Yeah," I replied coldly. "Besides, you should know this guy has attempts to betray Eggman. That's the main reason he'll join my cause. When she needs a reason to team up with me, I could give Iron Queen that guy."

Lien-Da asked, "So, what's my order, Sasuke?"

"Give this letter to Lupe of Wolf Pack Nation, see if she's convinced of what I'm going to do to save Sally," I handed out the letter for her to give. "Once you're done with that, free Snively, got it?"

"Yeah, I got it," she replied back. "He's imprisoned inside here."

"That's simple enough," I said. "Now, do your job."

As the two left, I'm going to have my own team in doing my work. Now Eggman and Sally are coming so I'm going to have my fun as I draw a picture from a paper and post it on the computer screen.


	4. Chapter 4

Now that Eggman is back, he's going to brief Sally and I about the invasion to New Mobotropolis. However...

"Now that you two are here, let's get down to business," he activates the screen to see the drawing I made. It's Mecha Sally with the balloon dialogue, 'I am daddy's little girl'. As he saw this, he tries to suppress the laugh until he can't take it anymore. He ended up laughing too much from it. I keep the emotionless look on my face, trying not to laugh at that. As I look at Mecha Sally, she looks emotionless, but she begins to sparkle. That must means she's insulted. It's all part of my plan. Eggman get that out of the screen, "Enough of this. It's time for you two to make another invasion at New Mobotropolis."

Too bad Eggman has no clue that I have my own hidden agenda of what I'm going to do there. Anyway, he's finishing explaining the plan. "Is that understood?"

"Yes, master," Sally and I once again replied at the same time.

"By the way, who is the one trying to bury Mecha Sally?" the mad doctor asked. I knew he'd be asking that kind of question.

"I know who tried to do that to me. It's-," before she could say it, I kicked her off to the side.

"Can it, you piece of junk," I said it out loud.

"Hey, Sasuke, you can't just-," before he could finish his sentence, I give him a death glare on his face. This really scared him long enough to consider this statement. "I mean, you can do whatever you want with her."

"What are you saying, my master?" Mecha Sally started to get up attempting to face me. "Sasuke here is the one who-," I made a death glare in front of her. As she struggles with this, she loses and ended up getting scared. "You know what, forget what I said."

That makes me feel better already. Besides, an emotionless robot like her got affected with my glare. _Maybe I decided to pull off this great trick on her._

"Oh, another thing, Eggman," I said as I activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "Here's another power I can use with these eyes, and that is Tsukuyomi!"

I looked at Sally as I unleash this power on her. I could say the illusion is her getting trapped in a cross and stabbed with three swords. Let's see if she can fight this off. Despite of having that emotionless look on her face, she ended up losing and drops to the floor. That's really satisfying.

"What did you do to her? I mean, what is this Tsukuyomi power?" Eggman asked.

"Tsukuyomi is the ability to cause severe mental strain to a target," I explained my power. "In Mecha Sally's case, it's the illusion of her getting trapped in a cross and stabbed with three swords. Nice, huh? For some robot getting affected by it."

"Okay, enough of that demonstration, Sasuke," he said. "You and Mecha Sally should head to the city right at this moment. Now you should handle Team Fighters while she hands... Team Freedom?"

Mecha Sally pointed out, "Wait, there's gotta be a mistake."

"Right, there's no mistake," I retorted. Anyway, this is just part of my plan. Truth is, I don't care what she does to the other team. I'm going to use the invasion as a diversion to talk to Sonic and his team about my plan to get their precious Sally back.

"Anyway, I don't care if this is a mistake or not. You two better handle them. Understood?" Eggman strictly asked us on the order.

Sally and I reply, "Yes, master."

Then we left the Death Egg, ready to make the invasion worthwhile. Before I left, Lien-Da gave me an earpiece for communication.

We then arrive in New Mobotropolis, a city filled with anthropomorphic animals like Sonic, Tails, and even Sally used to live here. It's kinda like how I used to live in the Hidden Leaf Village. Enough of that. While Mecha Sally is busy fighting with her own teammates like I do with Naruto and Sakura, I search the city for Sonic, Tails, and Amy as part of my plan. Looks like she has encountered them before but this time she isn't. As I remembered about reading their profiles, I activated my Sharingan.

"So, you're Eggman's new worker, huh?" a voice get said. As I turned around, there's two anthropomorphic hedgehogs; one is male and blue and the other is female and pink. With them, there's also an anthropomorphic fox. They're Sonic, Tails, and Amy alright. To top it off, he's the voice who said the line.

"Yes, allow me to introduce myself. My name is Sasuke Uchiha," I introduce myself to them. "Come and get me."

Sonic begins to run fast towards me. Luckily, with my Sharingan, I can tell where he's headed so I just grab him by his head and toss him to Tails and Amy. Just then, the former attempts to make an attack of spinning his tail to me, but I'm one step ahead of where he's going to strike the attack. The latter tries to use her hammer, but I just block it. When I touch it, it's metal so it's no ordinary hammer. I grab her and toss her to a house, and also with her hammer as well. Out of this, I'm not even pulling out my sword. That's an easy fight. As I walked away, I heard Sonic talking about something.

"Save... Sally," that's what he said.

_Could he be?_

Before I could approach him about his determination, Lien-Da talked to me by the earpiece. "Eggman is asleep and the cameras are down. No way they're gonna know what you're trying to do."

"Thanks," I replied back as I approach to Sonic with coldness. With Mecha Sally busying fighting her own set of friends known as Team Freedom, this is my opportunity. I activated my trump card, the Susanoo. Well, only the ribcage and arm, that is. I grab Sonic using the latter. Luckily, Sally is too busy fighting that she didn't even see this power. In fact, I'm showing this to her by the time she is rescued. "You're reason for fighting is to save Sally, right?"

"What of it?" Amy tried to defend him from me.

"Well, I can do that," I said with a smile on my face.

"How?" Tails asked.

"I got something for you three to do and that is make some thunderclouds," I instructed. "It's part of my plan. Trust me."

Sonic stated, "How do we know it isn't some kind of trap?"

I got serious when he asked that. I squeeze him a little hard with my Susanoo arm. "Look, does my eyes look like I'm lying?"

As Sonic shakes his head as he replied that I'm not lying, I put him down and deactivate the Susanoo ribcage and arm.

"Hey, Mecha Sally. I think you should Sonic and his friends while I take on the other team," I ordered the robotic squirrel to take on Sonic, Tails, and Amy.

"Okay, Sasuke," she then approaches them. When she finally shows up, I grab her by the right wrist. Looks like she is not using her blades yet. This is the perfect opportunity. "What is this about?"

"I lied," I squeezed her wrist so hard it's hard to tell if that really hurted her. She went down to the ground afterwards.

"Just what are you trying to do, kill her?!" Amy calls me out angrily for making such move.

"It's part of my plan," I replied coldly.

The robotic squirrel herself tries to get up. She really looks angry for what I just did. "You... traitor."

"Go away, you don't interest me in the moment," I coldly told her. I remembered the time Itachi said that. Then again, he's just trying to protect me.

"Then get interested!" Sally shouted as she finally makes use of her energy blades and started running to me. However, I kicked her, throwing her to a house. I approach her when Sonic, Tails, and Amy started coming to me. I knew they would be trying to stop me from achieving this part of my plan so I activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and use Inferno Style: Flame Control to block their way. It's simple, I use my left eye to unleash it while I use my right eye to manipulate it. Don't worry, I'm going to remove it as soon as my business with their 'friend' is conclude.

"Sally, no!" Amy shouted. "Why you lousy-!"

"Don't even think about it, Amy!" I exclaimed. "Mind your own business!"

Just then, Sally run towards me for a punch, but I block it easily, thanks to my Sharingan, that is. Next, I toss her to the same house again. I come closer to her.

"You traitor!" she exclaimed.

I calmly hit her in the gut, if she has one, with my left knee, then I hit her behind the neck with my left elbow. Next, I hit her again with my right knee. I punch her in the gut with my right hand and she fell down the floor damaged. Next, I pin her down to the house with my right hand holding her neck.

"What's the matter, Sally?" I smirked at her. "You look weak. I was right after all. Despite what have you become, you are weak."

"Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?!" Tails angrily exclaimed. "You're not helping her, you're just tormenting her!"

"Exactly," I turned to him before looking at Sally. "It's just part of my plan to save her."

"Just what are you trying to do with her with that fighting?" his best friend Sonic asked me.

"Just watch," I'm not going to tell them of what I really intend to do for my plan to succeed. I activated Tsukuyomi on her once again to disable her and it's done. I disable the Amaterasu flames and face Sonic, Tails, and Amy. "Just prepare me some thunderclouds if you want to get Sally back, that is. If you want, you can follow the Death Egg. That way, you three can see what I can do to get your friend back."

I carried Mecha Sally back with me so that Eggman can repair her. Anyway, that's just part of my plan.


	5. Chapter 5

While Eggman is busy repair that robotic squirrel who is a total loser, it's time for me to explain the plan in betraying Dr. Eggman. Because he's not in the top floor, I sat down on his chair and clasp my hands at mouth level. I waited for the members of my team to come by. Just then, Lien-Da and Beauregard came with two people; one is bald guy with a pointy nose and green shirt, and the other is a woman with green hair and pink dress. It must be Snively and Iron Queen.

"Okay, Sasuke. Here are the people you want to meet up," the yellow rabbit said showing me those two.

"Hello, my name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I set you two free," I said coldly.

"Why thank you, Sasuke, for setting me and Regina free," Snively said excitedly. Regina, that must be the Iron Queen.

"Oh, allow me to introduce myself to you, Sasuke Uchiha. My name is Regina Ferrum, you can call me Iron Queen," the lady said.

_Well that's very interesting of her. I manage to get a profile of her._

"Now, let's get started with my plan to betray Eggman. I read your profile, Iron Queen. You can control machines, right?" my question to her.

"Yeah, so what?" I'm glad she asked me that.

"I want you to take control of the Death Egg, including his robots," I replied back.

"Fair enough," she accepts this. "But how do you expect me to do that? My magic is limited without my staff, you know."

I got up from the seat. "I'm glad you ask me that," I walk my way to a secret stash. As I opened it, I got a new staff for her to use so I throw it to her. "I knew you'd be needing this to get my plan in action."

"But what about getting Sally's free will back?" Lien-Da asked me another question. "I mean, Eggman modified her so greatly that it's impossible for you to achieve that."

The queen herself takes focus on her for that. "Get the princess' free will back? How about put her under my control?"

I figured she would have some other use for her. "Do any of you have a coin?" I asked. Lien-Da toss me one. "Heads, we get Sally's free will back, no questions asked; tails, we put her under our control."

As the coin is flipped, it landed on heads. "There, we have our conclusion."

"Okay, if that's what you want, I agree with you," Iron Queen said begrudgingly. "Besides, she's just forced to serve her."

"Anyway, queen, I have Lien-Da and Beauregard agreeing with me on the matter. How about you, Snively?" I take my eyes on the bald guy.

"Yeah, I like that," was his reply.

"Now, here's the plan," I explained as I sat back on Eggman's chair and clasp my hands in mouth level again. "Snively, Iron Queen, you two will handle Eggman. Beauregard, I want you to create a big ship for you and the others to leave. Lien-Da, you should keep an eye out on things. When Team Fighters, you know who, comes by, you and the others should leave."

Lien-Da agreed, "Okay, but what about you?"

"I have my own way of leaving," I said. "Oh, as for Mecha Sally, I'll handle her on my own. Is that fair for a strategy?"

"Yes," they grumbled.

"I can't hear you!" I shouted.

"Yes!" my team members shouted as well.

I make an evil smile on my face. _Looks like things are going my way. I'm gonna make Mecha Sally a total loser I thought she is.  
_


	6. Chapter 6

Now that everything is in order, it's time for the plan to begin. As of this moment, Eggman is back sitting on that chair and I'm standing between Mecha Sally.

"Okay, one simple question: who tried to disable Mecha Sally?" the mad doctor asked the question.

"I know who, doctor. It's-," I wasn't going to let this piece of junk say it's me. Before she finishes that sentence, I get my sheathe and poke her by the top of the head.

"Can it, you troll," I retorted.

The mad doctor seemed to be bothered when I do this. I like that look in his face. It's a sign that he's going to lose it.

"Sasuke, I already know it's you," was all he could say about this. "What's wrong with you?"

"What do you mean, Dr. Eggman?" I asked him coldly as I put my sheathe in the back of the rope where I usually place it.

"You know, Sasuke, ever since you came here, you've been antagonizing my roboticized victim," the fat doctor asked in curiosity. "You're prone to showing you're better than her, you keep her in distance in some missions together, and made an insult drawing of her saying 'I am daddy's little girl'. If that wasn't enough, you injured her when you're supposed to work together with her in invading New Mobotropolis. Tell me, what's wrong with you?"

I look cold on that. Guess there's no hiding it. I put my hands behind my back as I prepare Chidori, the attack that Kakashi taught me. I remembered that I can only use it twice per day, but now with an enormous amount of chakra, I can use this technique whenever I want. Not only that, I also have lighting jutsu that are derived from Chidori.

"Well, I guess there's no use hiding it. If you want to know, come close to me, Mecha Sally," I commanded that robot loser to do so, and she does it. That's when I launch Chidori on her as she gets electrocuted. That's really painful for her as she goes down. "That, doctor, is called the Chidori."

"Sasuke, what are you trying to pull?!" as Eggman ask me that, it's time for me to give out the signal. When I do, Snively and Iron Queen come beside me and the latter pins him down with her staff. "So, Mecha Sally is right. You have become a traitor."

"The truth is, I can't stand you from the very beginning, you fat tubby," I make an evil smile on my face as I explain the truth. "I got to say, you are a weak dictator, relying on your machines to do your bidding. You don't even have powers."

"You know, I agree with him," Snively said.

"Me too," Iron Queen added.

Eggman takes an evil laugh. "You think I'm weak? Well, I got a trick on my sleeve," he presses a button on his chair that it is also used as a machine for him to fight. Luckily, Snively and Iron Queen got out of that one. "I'll show you just how strong I have become!"

"That's a bold statement coming out of the mad doctor," I sarcastically insult him on that one.

"Why you!" he cried as he controls the right arm of his machine to crush him. I dodge it by jumping out of the way and I stand to it.

"Leave Eggman to us!" Snively unleashes his machine as well to combat the mad doctor.

"Yeah, while I handle the princess," I stated, ready to battle with Sally here as I stand in front of her. "So, princess, you still want to fight me even if I show I'm more powerful and stronger than you? You're such a loser."

"Why you! You should have worked with me together!" the robot yelled as she is insulted by that statement. Then again, I'm trying to get her free will back and it's part of my plan. Soon after that, I activated my Sharingan.

I started to do the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger as I am about to unleash this attack on this piece of junk. _Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu!_

I exhale a giant fireball to her, but predictably, she dodges out of the way by jumping to the side. As she does it, I jump above her and I hit her in the head with my foot. Suddenly, she unleashes her two energy blades and it's heading for me so I defend myself with my sword. She tries to grab me by my arm and kick my sword, so she kicked me. As I got my sword out, she grabs me from behind my shirt and toss me aside. My sword is thrown above the room. I make a punch at her, but she blocks it. Next, I attempt to make a swift kick, but she jumps out of the way and tries to make this punch at me. Fortunately, thanks to the Sharingan, I block it and punch her right in the face. I don't know if she's really taking damage from that since she can't feel any pain. I'm sure she's getting some damage already. I run and jump up to get my sword back, but Sally is jumping up and has her two blades coming at me so I use the Substitution Jutsu to get out of the way. Behind her, I grab my sword and stab her from behind.

"You have... gotten strong," she said being weakened.

"You should have realized that before you tried to make an attack out of me," I pinned her down with my sword.

"Just one question," Sally unleashes her laser cannon from the middle of her hair and zaps me. It sends me up and down to the ground. She takes out my sword from her and toss it back to me. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why are you betraying Dr. Eggman?"

I smirked at her when she asks me that. "Why? I'm going to rescue you just as your 'friends' Sonic, Tails, and Amy wanted to."

"You tried to rescue me for them?" she can't believe what I just said. "That's impossible, I do not need saving."

"Right, like that will ever happen. Besides, I got a trick on my sleeve to do something like that," I attacked her statement coldly. "My eyes can see one thing, Sally, and that is you rescued and going back to Sonic and his friends."

"You see me rescued, eh? Very well. Go on, make that happen," she asks for it.

Next, I use some wire strings to pin Sally down to a wall. She tries to dodge it, but she can't and she's pin down. While I put a string on my mouth, I do the hand signs snake, dragon, rabbit, and tiger. _Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu!_

With this, that wire I put my mouth on go where the conductor is and that is Mecha Sally herself. I got to say she got damaged real hard so I say she's really weakened despite she doesn't feel any pain.

"Had enough?" I taunt her with this statement.

"No, I will never give up on the doctor. His word is law!" she exclaimed.

I thought, _Just as I thought. It's time to go to the finale, but first..._

We go to the center as I started to make another jutsu on her. I decided to make another use of Chidori on her as my left hand is charging with electricity.

"Don't make me laugh. Are you going to waste another attempt on using Chidori?" she said.

"Is that what you think? You're wrong," I replied coldly as I run towards her a few inches. _Chidori Stream!_ I put my left hand to the ground as electricity went straight to her. She jumps out of the way, only for her to get stabbed by my Chidori Spear. That's one great strategy of attack. "You know, I improved by having lightning jutsus derived from Chidori. Nice, huh? Not only that, but also I have an enormous amount of chakra so I can use this technique whenever I want. This proves it that I'm stronger than you. Despite what you have become and upgraded, you can't beat me just like that. Not gonna happen."

Then I let her go. _It's time for the finale._

"If you want to see the real trick to 'rescue' you," I pulled out my sword and started lunging at Sally, who has used her blades. I put up with a few hits on to her with it and Sally finds some ways to block it. "come and follow me to the top of the Death Egg!"

Soon afterwards, I cut through the top and I hop to the top of its head. Mecha Sally follows me here. I looked up the sky to see thunderclouds right before my eyes. Perfect, exactly as I planned. Just then, we witness Sonic, Tails, Amy, and their robotic dog companion looking at the battle. If that didn't turned my attention away, I saw Lien-Da, Snively, Beauregard, and Iron Queen making their escape from this fortress.

"Now, we're on to the climax of our battle, Sally," I said as I activated this jutsu with my left hand being charged with electric power. "This jutsu is called Kirin," the lightning manifests on the shape of a dragon. As I look at Sally, she looks shocked on this one then I turned to Sonic and his allies. "You want me to save Sally, right? Well, here it is!" I put my hand down as I guided the lightning towards their robotic friend. As a result, the Death Egg is no more. I landed to the crash site safely as I see Mecha Sally being damaged too much and down.

As Sonic, Tails, Amy, and that dog walked toward me, they have anger on their eyes.

"Are you out of your mind, Sasuke?!" the blue hedgehog takes such anger on me. "You could have killed her with that attack of yours!"

"Yeah, what's the big idea?!" the female takes such anger as well.

I give them a smirk on my face. "Don't worry, that's just part of my plan."

"Well, we like to know what that part of your plan is!" Tails attempts to approach me angrily. Just as I thought so I punch him in the gut so hard that it knocked him out. I did the same to Sonic and Amy. As for the robotic dog, I grab him by my right hand and toss him real hard that it'll be back to see that my plan worked. Besides, they don't understand what the real trick is.

"Is this the rescue you have tried on me?" a voice said and I know it's her. She tries to get up and she did, but with effort since she's really hurt from that attack I gave her. It looks like she's going to have a breakdown.

I replied with the smile on my face. "No, that's just what you're thinking. This is the real way to rescue you," I use my Sharingan to enter her mind. This is the trick I've been saving up. As I look at it, it's a dark place and I saw Sally herself. In her mind, she's organic and the image is that what she looks like being roboticized. Her appearance includes of wearing a blue vest and boots. She represents of what her free will is like. Next, I saw something she's fighting against someone. It's the image of her roboticized self. If I'm not mistaken, that's Eggman's programming. I run towards it.

"You! But how...?" the programming asked.

"How, you asked? It's these eyes," I said with an evil smile on my face. "So you must be Dr. Eggman's programming, huh? Interesting," then I take focus on Sally herself. "And you must be Sally. This is what you look like before you were roboticized."

"Sasuke..." she said weakly. She must have been fighting this programming all this time while it took over her into doing things she wouldn't do.

"I'm impressed you come here this far, Sasuke," said the programming. "Now let's finish this battle once and for all!"

"Gladly," I use the hand signs ox, spread fingers, rabbit, spread fingers, monkey, and spread fingers as I'm about to use Chidori. I run as the force I'm fighting against runs to me. This is perfect. Who wins? Me, that's who. I hit that force with Chidori as I impaled it.

"I don't understand. How did you planned this moment?" the image said.

"It's simple," I replied. "I makes taunts out of you and trying to make you look like a fool. That's how I weakened you long enough for this moment to come by."

"It's impossible."

"It's possible if you have the right strategy," Sally stands beside me as she faces her other roboticized self. After she said that, the force has finally disappeared, finally giving peace in Sally herself.

"Now, I think it's time for you to get back to reality," I said.

"Yeah, I thought so," she replied back.

Back at reality, looks like I done it. This is how I get Sally of her free will back by just fighting that force in her mind with the use of my Sharingan. My plan is really successful. As I walked away, I greet my team members escaping from the chaos.

"So, are you okay?" Beauregard asked me with concern. How nice of him. "Did you get Sally of her free will back?"

"Yeah, I did," I replied with no emotion.

"How?" Iron Queen asked.

"I got into her mind, that's how," I replied back.

Snively gets confused by this. "How did you...?"

"My eyes, that's how," I said. "It has special powers."

Just then, we heard the noise of someone or something getting up. We look at the front to see Eggman is getting up. He looks really angry. I instructed my team. "I'll handle this on my own."

"So you have betrayed me and destroyed my fortress with that destructive power of yours," he ranted angrily. "This time, you're gonna pay for doing that!"

I kept my cool. "Right, come and get me," I dare him to.

As Eggman charges his machine at my direction, something just hit him. It's a blue blade hitting the chest area. This attack really disables the machine that it throws him under my feet. I looked in front of me to see it's Mecha Sally doing it. This time, she did it with her free will. She is going to handle him so I turned off my Sharingan.

"Mecha Sally, what is the meaning of this?" he asked.

"This is, doctor," she replied as she comes closer to him with the blade on her right forearm is aimed at him.

"Wait, you got your free will back? But how?"

"Here is your answer," I remove his sunglasses and use my Sharingan to show him what really happened inside her mind. Once that is done, I give him his sunglasses back. "Now do you understand?"

"Now you will face trial for your crimes," she said.

_I seriously doubt that._ I thought.

"Ha! You can't kill me! I know you Freedom Fighters!" Eggman boasted on this situation. "That's why I will beat you!"

_I also seriously doubt that._ I also thought.

"You know, you crossed way too many lines, and this time, I don't have mercy for you now," she raises her blade to her head as she decapitates him, ending his life permanently. She then put her blades back to her forearms and turns her attention to me as she jumps and hugs me. "It's over. I did it."

"Yeah, you can thank me for saving you, something Sonic and his friends couldn't do," I said as we let go of the hug.

Just then, she looked surprise when I said that. "That reminds me! I got to go check them out!" she runs off to do so, but she takes a look at me. "Sasuke, are you coming?"

"I'll catch up," I said coldly. It seems she looks bothered by my attitude, but nevertheless she leaves me so she can check out Sonic and his allies. I looked the people and that is my team members. "You all saw that, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much of it," Lien-Da sinisterly compliments me.

"All of you, just follow me and don't be seen," I ordered them and they went into hiding. I approach Sally as she tries to wake Sonic, Tails, and Amy up from my attack on them. "No offense, but why bother going back to them? You should run away with me and do stuff you couldn't possibly imagine."

"Are you asking me to run away from the people who has never given up in saving me even if they can't do it? No way," she countered.

"Do whatever you want," I coldly countered that statement of hers.

As she continues to shake Sonic, he started to wake up and see her eye-to-eye. "Sal? Is that really you?"

I think about this one. _Sal, huh? So that what he usually calls you._

"Yes, it's me," she replied happily.

Sonic has reacted to this statement quite well as he hugs her. While she returns the hug as well, I noticed she begins to have something in her optics. It's coolant; that's how she cries. Just when I thought how a piece of junk like her could cry.

"Tails, Amy, wake up," he shakes them as they finally wake up from being knocked out by my attack. "It's Sal, she's herself again."

They look at her with surprising looks on their faces as she greets them nervously. "Hi, Tails, Amy," they were amazed by what she said. This confirms it's really her and they hug her. Eventually, they let go afterwards. What a nice reunion. "Anyway, this is Sasuke Uchiha, my savior."

"Wait, you two know each other?" Amy asked.

Mecha Sally then explains to her, Sonic, and Tails about it. The truth is out, we know each other because we met one time when I was a ninja for the Hidden Leaf Village. She told them about how me, Naruto, Sakura, and of course, Kakashi save her life one time we went to her. Of course, she doesn't have Sonic and the others at that time so she didn't tell them about how we met.

"That's a very interesting story we could hear," Sonic grumbled as he doesn't like of how I save his date by just nearly killing her.

"Well, it's great you're back, Aunt Sally," Tails cried happily.

"Aunt Sally?" I looked the robot squirrel puzzled by what he called her.

She explained, "Tails and I have such great relationship with each other so he usually calls me 'Aunt Sally' whenever he can."

"I see," I groaned.

"I got questions to ask of you, Sasuke," the robot asked me. "Like 1.) where Naruto and the others are? and 2.) where is your forehead protector?"

As she asks me those questions, she doesn't even know I did a heel turn, betraying the Hidden Leaf Village for my quest of revenge. To top it off, my plan to annihilate that village for ordering my older brother Itachi into slaughtering our clan. I can use this as an advantage with her unaware of those events and what I'm going to do.

"They're not here, and I don't have my headband," I replied, trying not to let her know I went into the darkness.

"Headband? Isn't that for girls, Sally?" Amy started to make fun of my statement for it. It's obvious she doesn't know men like me used to wear it as a sign of loyalty to a village.

"Well, Amy, it's an item ninja wears to show loyalty to a village," Sally fully explain to her pink friend here what it means.

"Anyway, there are ninja who don't wear their forehead protector, yet they're still loyal to that village," I lied when in fact, I'm no longer with the Hidden Leaf. Just then, we see the robotic dog that I tossed aside so hard that it's gonna take a while for it return here. As it looked at Sally, it started to growl at her as if it still thinks she's not on their side.

Tails grabs a hold of it. "Down, T-Pup, it's not what it looks like. Sally is herself now even if she's a robot."

"Hello there, T-Pup," she said with a happy face. This convinced the robot dog that it tackles her and licks her face. It's a sign of affection. I got to say that really disgusts me. It eventually lets go of her to give some space. "Thank you, Sasuke, for this moment to come."

"You're not bad for a piece of junk, that is," I insult her as usual.

Sally gets angry when she heard that. "Piece of junk?" she started to run towards me so a chase begins for a while. "I'll show you how much piece of junk you are, you jerk!"

Anyway, my plan is a success and the chase is just for a while before we decided to go back to New Mobotropolis.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: There are some chapters with Sally's POV. In other words, the POV will be switched between her and Sasuke at some points.

* * *

Sally's POV.

It's been a while since I'm me again. Well, my mind, that is. As for my body, that's one thing we're going to fix up. Anyway, it's nighttime after the storm is off and while Sonic, Tails, Amy, and T-Pup ride by plane, I took a ride with Sasuke on that giant hawk of his. This is quite a reunion between us. No doubt about it, when I first saw him in the Death Egg, it's him alright. His eyes are still the same, his hair is still the same, and his attitude is still the same. If that wasn't enough, the Uchiha clan symbol on the back of his shirt really shows some indication. That guy is still troubled as ever, not to mention he's becoming more stronger than the first time I met him. As I thought of him, part of me is grateful for getting my free will back, and the other part of me is really mad at him for the way he does it. That jutsu he uses, Kirin, isn't it? It nearly killed me. Just what is he thinking? Serves him right that Sonic, Tails, and Amy call him out for making such reckless move. What's more is about his new powers. That Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan of his is something new, along with two powers: Tsukuyomi and Amaterasu. That development of his really bothered me because that really made me suspicious if he really is going down the path that he's not supposed to take up.

"Sally," Sasuke started a conversation. "You're just like me when it comes to the things you did when you're under Eggman's control."

"How?" I asked in curiosity as I really wanted to know what are those things. Just what did he do to earn up to that kind of level.

As he looked at me with those black eyes, he eventually talks to me about it. If there's something I think he learns to change, it's how to open up to others. I remembered of he's really distant on something.

"Well, for one, do you remember the curse mark that I got from Orochimaru?" he asked.

"That's one thing that's so hard to forget about you," I replied in dry humor about it. Of course, on my first time meeting him, I get to see how a curse mark is used. His body is covered with black marks. That's one sight that's really disturbing. Not to mention of how that changed his attitude into something worse.

Sasuke added, "The point is, that's how both of us got into the wrong path of serving the greatest evil on our worlds. While yours is being roboticized, mine is with the curse mark. At least both of us got off the wrong path thanks to you getting your free will back and as for me, my curse mark is gone."

His curse mark is gone? Well, that's good news. Besides, I think that's a bad thing he could have. I mean, with that much power, he could have hurt someone with it.

"How?" I asked.

"My older brother, Itachi, removed it with his Totsuka Blade while using Susanoo. What else is that Orochimaru is also removed," he said as he switches the next thing on the topic. As I thought about it, I was down at the fact of how Eggman used me to assassinate Elias and his family, consisting of his wife Megan and step-daughter Alexis, that is. Now that I got my free will back, it's over. _Wait, did Itachi save his life? Does that mean?_

The truth is, Sasuke told me about his plans of revenge, how his clan were slaughtered by none other than his own older brother, Itachi. Since then, he plotted revenge on him. Anyway, he told me not to tell Naruto or Sakura about this. Well, not only I know about what had happened in his life that led him to the path of revenge, but also his teacher Kakashi. He also knows about it. Like him, I tried to stop him from going down that path.

I touched Sasuke from behind to give him comfort as I find a sad look on his face.

"By the way, I was just joking when I said I severed my ties to Hidden Leaf including Naruto, Sakura, and Kakashi. I just said that so that I won't be affected by what Eggman's programming would say to me," he explained.

"I understand," I replied back.

"Just so you know, I killed Itachi," he said. That news really surprised me. He really did mean to take up the path of revenge; the path that is not really good to some people as it will either destroy them or give them emptiness. Just as I was expecting that it's a bad idea for him to take up this path, I saw him with tears coming out of his face. "The truth is, I regretted on doing this act."

Those words really brought up some bad news to him. _See, Sasuke? It got you emptiness if you chose to follow the path of revenge._

"Now you know what revenge got you when you succeed," I scolded him for this.

"Yeah, you're right. I should have listened to you. How stupid I am," Sasuke started to show regret for this. I just let him take all that sadness out. He then changes the subject. "Another thing is that both of us ended up being forced to destroy our own home."

As he brought this up, that's another thing that terrify me ever since that day Eggman sent me to invade my own home. Luckily, it's over.

"Anyway, it's your turn to answer this interesting question: just how did you get roboticized?" he asked the question.

Just then, the plane goes near the hawk as Sonic raises his hand on the matter.

"I can help her tell the story since I'm also involved in it," he offered to help me in answer his question. "You see, Sally and I were trying to stop Eggman from activating his World Roboticizer. Assumed that you're a smart ninja, you know what that means, right?"

"It means it's a device to turn everyone in the whole world into robots," the ninja himself said with no emotion on his face. Then again, that's the look he usually has. Well, there are times he shows his good side.

"Exactly," I explained more of what happened in that day. Maybe Sasuke would learn something out of it. "You see, Dr. Eggman did something which we both don't understand that people on our planet are not immune to roboticization. As a result, I had Nicole invert the beam on my direction, and you know the rest," I don't have to tell him of what happened next. Presumably, Eggman told him all about what I just did under his control.

As the others look on this experience, I can see this event really brought up a bad thing on Sonic.

"Anyway, what happened to Dr. Eggman, Sally?" Amy started asking me that kind of question.

"Well, you see, Amy..." I started out my explanation on what happened back there while on our way to New Mobotropolis. We get off our respective rides.

"You killed him?" she asked.

"Yes, I killed him," I said before realizing what I just said. One thing, Freedom Fighters can't kill. At that moment, I feel sadness as I went down to my knees. "Oh no, I'm such an idiot. I wasn't even thinking of what I'm doing. What have I done?"

"You ended the war, that's what," Sonic reassuring me. "You're a hero, Sal. You did something that neither all of us can do. I'm just glad it's over."

Sasuke added, "The truth is, I was about to kill Dr. Eggman so that you can be spared from that path. However, I don't know much about him. The moment you're yourself again, I knew fully well that you don't have mercy for him so I decided to let you finish him off. The truth is, it's the _only_ way."

"You're right, both of you. I don't know if I can be accepted," I started to cry on the matter.

"Then how can you do that if you can't accept yourself?" a familiar voice called on as a hand touched my shoulder. As I take a look at it, it's none other than Lupe. "It's good to see you, old friend."

"She's right," Amy started happily. "No hard feelings for everyone when they hear the news how you killed Eggman."

I wrap my arms around Lupe as I give her a hug and she returns it as well. Because of my Robian strength, I have to be careful on hugging anyone. I might squashed them or something.

"Thank you, Lupe! Thank you!"

We let go of the hug as she faces Sasuke.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" she said.

"Yeah, that's right," he replied in an emotionless way. Just then, Lupe pulls out a piece of paper from her person.

"I got your letter right here, saying you needed thunderclouds as part of your plan to save Sally," she hands it over to him as she looked at him strictly. "You know, I was watching that battle you two had and I can't believe what you just did."

Sasuke grumbled, "Yeah?"

"Yeah, that's so unbelievable!" Lupe started to call him out. "That's so insane! What were you thinking using that ultimate power of yours?! You could have killed her!"

"Hey, I agree with her," another familiar voice called on. As a dark figure reveals himself, it's really Ken. "It's good to see you're yourself again, Sally."

"Thank you, Ken."

Just then, Ken suddenly points that his staff as Sasuke. I guess he's really mad about something.

"Why, you maniac!" he screams. He stopped point it at his direction. "You got some nerve on your planning!"

"Tell me, Sally, just what is the monkey's problem?" Sasuke asked.

"What's my problem?" Ken started to get really angry at him. "I got a problem, alright. I got a really big problem with any madman who almost killed my friend!" I'm guessing he's talking about me, the one that he almost killed with that lightning attack.

In some way, Sasuke really looks emotionless when it comes to things like this one.

"Just what are you talking about?" he started.

"That lightning attack of yours in the Death Egg, remember?" Ken yelled.

"Well, in order for my plan to work, I must weaken Eggman's programming," Sasuke shrugs off, but at the same time, explains the plot. He has own way of doing things like that. "This is something that neither you, Sonic, and Lupe could do anyway. All you do is use words. Like that'll ever work so I made psychological attacks on it by using physical harm."

"You almost killed her! PSYCHO!" Ken seems to show his distrust on Sasuke. "If only I knew what kind of guy you were, I never would have agreed to help you making those thunderclouds!"

Sasuke then explains on that. I'm sure he really has back up. "Right. Even if you, Sonic, and Lupe didn't make any thunderclouds, I could have made one by using one of my fire techniques. But, what's done is done, so you people just be thankful I saved your friend here."

As we all entered the city, it seems nobody is outside. Maybe they're inside their homes or something?

"See, Sally. I got a feeling this would happen so why don't you just run away from your own village like I do," Sasuke tries to grab on to my wrist as he wants to leave.

_I wonder what's wrong with him._ I struggle with him as he loses his hold over me.

"Forget it, Sasuke. This is my home. I'm staying and that's final," I said the statement in a strictly manner. "By the way, aren't you supposed to find your own back to your village?"

"Well, I find my own way, but for now, since you're staying here, I'm staying here for a while," he replied.

"Fair enough," I grumbled.

Just then, I heard a familiar voice. "Sally!" as some figure runs toward on my direction and hugging me. "You're okay!" the figure that's hugging me is none other than Nicole. I miss her.

"Yeah, it's me, Nicole, and I'm okay," I smiled in reassurance. She lets go of the hug as she takes her eyes on Sasuke. "Oh, this is Sasuke. He's the one who freed me from Eggman's control. Oh, Sasuke, this is my best friend, Nicole."

Sasuke then grumbles. "Well, it's nice to meet you."

I know fully well that he didn't get a good head start with Naruto. Come to think of it, he sees him not only as a rival, but also as a best friend. When it comes to best friends, they help each other out, trust each other, spend time together, and getting to know one another.

"Nice to meet you, too," Nicole said happily to my guest. "Anyway, in case you're wondering where everyone is, they're at the coliseum for Mina's concert."

"Then let's get going!" I exclaimed as all of us went there. Since Sasuke is new around here, I have to show him the way in how to get there.

As we headed to the concert, only Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Nicole got entry. For me and Sasuke, we have to fly our way up. Oops, for him, he has to jump up so high.

"Don't worry, I'll handle this," Sasuke started jumping below as he stopped Mina's performance. "Hello, everyone! Remember me?"

The people look in shock so they do remember him as one of the people who invaded the city. I'm sure they would be frightened of him because of the damage he can do.

"I know what you're thinking, citizens of New Mobotropolis, but I did not come here to hurt you," Sasuke tried to reassure an angry mob coming at his direction.

"Then speak the reason!" I looked to see Rotor approaching him ready for a fight. He's wearing some kind of suit.

"Very well, here's the reason," Sasuke smugly replied. "Sally, come here!"

I decided to fly my way down gently as everyone around me are surprised to see me back especially of what I have become. "Hi, everyone."

"Is that really you, Sally?" Rotor asked in concern.

"Yes, Rotor, it's me," I replied.

Everyone then goes into cheers as I know what they're cheering for. It's the return of their princess which is me. The people approaching me. It consists of Rotor, Lupe, Ken, Amy, and Cream.

"Now that our princess is back, let's have a victory celebration!" said Cream. "Let's toss Miss Sally into the air!"

"Great idea!" exclaimed Ken.

"Hey, you don't have to go that far."

Amy pushes me gently. "What are you being modest for, Sally? That's not like you!"

"Here we go!" Lupe grabs a hold of my hand and they started to toss me into the air. Everyone is saying, 'hip-hip hooray!'

While they're doing this, I saw the likes of Sasuke, Mina, and everyone else have smiles on their faces. I'm just glad I'm back home again.


	8. Chapter 8

Sasuke's POV.

As I looked at how everyone cheering at that metal-headed squirrel, that's nice. Well, I'm being sarcastic. I just can't believe they're accepting her back. I just can't this moment. Anyway, if I come back to the Hidden Leaf, I'm so gonna find trouble, but it's for the best. This is because I'm going to annihilate everyone. Look at Sally, she thinks I'm her friend for getting her free will back. Too bad she doesn't know that I severed my bond with her as soon as I got this reunion with her. In other words, I'm just faking on being her friend. I'm gonna keep this facade up until the point where I reveal my true colors. Anyway, I told her some truths like I killed Itachi and I regretted of doing it. I also told her some lies like I tried to destroy the Hidden Leaf against my will.

It turns out not everyone is cheering happily of their princess' return. I see an anthropomorphic skunk who is really disappointed. How nice. He approaches me at the moment; it must mean both of us have the same feeling when it comes to this celebration.

"You're Sasuke Uchiha, right?" he asked me in a sinister tone.

"Yeah, and you are..." I asked for his name.

"Everyone thinks I'm Geoffrey St. John, but I'm really Ixis Naugus, and I'm possessing his body," he replied.

_So you're possessing this skunk's body, huh? Wait, if you can do that, that mean's you're a wizard, right?_

"You're really a wizard, huh?" I asked.

"That's right. I know what you're thinking. The question in your mind right now is, 'why do everyone accept Mecha Sally back despite all the damages she had done under Eggman's control'?"

Just then, we saw Sally is front of the stage putting the microphone in front of her. I get a feeling she'll be making some announcement of recent events.

"People of New Mobotropolis, I have some good news to tell you all. Dr. Eggman is dead," she announced it to the people. They went into cheers as a reaction to this news. Can't believe how they take the news well. "If you to know how, it's _me_. I killed him, but not before Sasuke here freed me from his control. I'm not proud of this but if this is the way to end the war, I have no regrets on that one."

The people once again when into cheers.

"I can't believe she is congratulated on the matter," I groaned.

"As do I," Naugus looks disappointed as well.

_Well, you know what they say: great minds think alike._ I thought.

Sally announced, "I would like to thank you all for accepting me back into the city. That's all," then she steps out of the stage.

Just then, this anthropomorphic mongoose went to the stage as she is about to make an announcement.

"Now that Sally is back, we party!" she said as the crowd cheers.

I looked at Naugus. I want to do something for me.

"Naugus, if it's okay with you, I want to be your apprentice," I requested.

"What, you're sure about this?" asked the wizard.

"Yeah. Besides, I need your help in mastering one of my great powers," I also requested as I use my Sharingan. "This is the Sharingan. With it, I can easily know what my opponent's next move is. Also," I showed him my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. "This is my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan. I can use the Amaterasu with my left eye, and Tsukuyomi with my right eye. I need your help to help me mastering the latter. That's why I requested to be your apprentice."

"Alright, I accept," Naugus accepted my offer as he pulls out a paper of something. It's a contract. "All you have to do is sign."

I accepted the contract. I read it and I'm ready to take up that offer. I wrote down 'Sasuke Uchiha' under the signature blank.

I use my Sharingan to get inside his mind secretly. Inside, I noticed what Naugus' true form is. He is wearing a purple suit, and is a hybrid type of creature. Well, that's interesting. He has plans on one thing: he plans to possess my body. Well, that's nice of him. With my Sharingan, I can reverse the process and it would be I who will absorb him, giving me greater power. Once he teaches me on how to master my Tsukuyomi well, I will betray him and once he plans on preparing some spell to possess me body, he will be absorbed into me. Great plan to pull.

Afterwards, I went out of his mind and turn off my Sharingan.

"Well, go on. You can join the party," Naugus said.

"Thank you, I needed that," I obliged.

Outside the coliseum, I see how many people are having a great time. They play games, eat food, and drink some punch. It must mean a welcome back party for Sally. Just then, I noticed her talking to someone secretly. It's some red-headed squirrel who is wearing a black jumpsuit and carrying a crossbow. _Could that be..._ I make an approach to see if that's who I think it is.

"Hey, Sally, how it's going?" I said excitingly then I focus on that person she's talking to. "Um, aren't going to introduce him to me?"

"Okay, this is my older brother, Elias, and this is Sasuke Uchiha, an old friend of mine when he visited this world," she introduces.

"I am honored," I take a bow and grab a hold of his hand.

"Yeah," Elias gratefully said it. "So am I."

"Here's a little info: he's the former king of New Mobotropolis," Sally said. He's a former king of the city, huh?

"And how come you're not king anymore?" I asked.

"Naugus," was his reply.

_Naugus, huh? Well, if you want to get your kingdom back, then you'll gonna need my help._ I thought.

"Speaking of that, what are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be with Megan and Alexis?" said the robotic squirrel.

"Megan and Alexis?" I asked.

"My wife and baby step-daughter," her brother replied. "Anyway, I'm here because I have plans on taking down Naugus to get the city back, but it's need to be done secretly."

"Is that so?" I said. "What do you do?"

"I formed a secret team known as the Secret Freedom Fighters," was his reply.

_Secret Freedom Fighters, huh? Maybe I could have an advantage to get the piece of junk for a sister into big trouble. For now, I'll just let you have your secrets safe._ I thought.

"Anyway, you two mustn't tell anybody else about this," he continued. "You two do your own way of opposing Naugus while I do my own way. Got it?"

"Yes, we got it," Sally and I replied altogether.

I continued on, "Speaking of that, anyone else involve in that little team of yours?"

"Do you two really want to know about that?" Elias is making a complaint on the topic. Must be because he wants to keep things secret. Then again, his team is named Secret Freedom Fighters.

"Well, I asked that, didn't I?" I raised a brow before I give him a taste of my death glare to make him squeal out the answers.

As I looked at Elias, he really sure gulp so hard in fear. The glare must have worked on him.

"Well, okay. There's Director Who, Silver, Lyco, Leeta, Shard, and Larry. Also count Sir Charles and Nicole," he started to give out the names of the people involve in that team. Perfect.

"I'm assuming you know those people?" I turned to Sally.

"Well, Director Who is an owl who was the head of Secret Intelligence, Silver is a hedgehog who is looking for the traitor within the Freedom Fighters, but neither of us would do something like that; Lyco and Leeta are twin wolves working for Lupe. You already met her. Shard is one of Dr. Robotnik's robots. Oh, did I forgot to tell you," she explained.

"No, I guess you told me about that just now," I said sarcastically. "Thanks for the tip."

"Anyway, Larry is a lynx who has such bad luck, but it's useful against enemies. Lastly, Sir Charles is Sonic's uncle," she continued explaining. "As for Nicole, you already met her."

"Now that you two know, for the good of the family and New Mobotropolis, don't tell anybody else about this. Understand?" her brother asked in concern.

Mecha Sally and I look at each other's eyes for the answer. Should we agree to his terms?

"Yeah, I understand, bro," she suddenly agrees.

_If so..._ I thought.

"I agree to keep it a secret," I swore.

"Well, that isn't so hard," Elias is relief on this moment.

"Hey, Sally, let's join in the party," I suggested.

"You go on. I'll catch up," she said.

"Whatever," I muttered as I decided to join in.

* * *

Sally's POV.

"Wow, you're lucky to have a friend like him, sis," Elias said.

"Yeah, I am," I started. I wanted to talk to him some things about Sasuke that he and I have so much things in common. "Can we talk privately on some place? I want to talk to you about Sasuke?"

"Go right ahead."

I pick a place where we can talk privately on the topic. In a bench near the river.

"Before I talk to you about him, I just wanna say," I started to cry out coolant tears for him as memories of Eggman ordering me to kill him get into my head. I wrap my arms around him for a hug. I do this in a gently way so that he wouldn't get hurt by my strength of this form. He hugged me back. "I'm sorry. I'm really sorry for bringing you trouble with what I have become."

"It's okay," Elias knows how I feel. "At least I'm safe, also count Megan and Alexis," then he changes the subject. "That kid, Sasuke, how do you know much about him?"

"The truth is, Elias, before I get to know you, I met Sasuke and he is a ninja from the Hidden Leaf with a very troubled past," I explained.

"I see. That must mean he's like a substitute brother to you, huh?" he asked.

I replied happily, "Yeah."

"Speaking of that, when I looked into his eyes, I sense trouble coming out of him. What did he do this time?"

"He killed his own brother, Itachi, that's what. For revenge on the murder of their own clan," I replied.

As Elias reacted to this, it's shocking to him. He can't believe what he did to his own brother.

"Wait, he killed him just for revenge?"

"Yeah, he just did," I explained furthermore. "You see, Sasuke's been living in a life of revenge. All this time he's been training to get more stronger and powerful than Itachi was. Not to mention he has that cold attitude on that face he often keeps. Despite that, both of us have a great time together and get to know each other. Despite being a jerk, he's also a good person at heart."

"Well, that's a nice you two could have done together before I entered your life," he complimented.

"Not to mention I'm one of the people who tried to get him away from the path of revenge. It's never been a healthy path to anyone who takes it. Either they would destroy themselves or gain nothing but hatred."

Just then, Elias started holding my two metallic hands. Too bad I can't feel any body heat from him.

"Then stop him if he ever tries going down that path," Elias said with a smile on his face. This smile of his really touched me that I give him a hug. Again, I can't feel his body temperature.

"I will," I assured him. "Thank you for accepting me even when I'm a robot."

"Hey, that's what big brothers are for, accepting little sisters no matter what they look like," Elias smiled at me. "I'm sure Sasuke would have learn about this lesson with Itachi that big brothers are accepting on little brothers no matter how changed he is."

"I will make sure of that," I left the bench so that I can join in the party. Anyway, it's nice talking to him.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I take up a nice drink of the punch and I happened to notice Mecha Sally is walking out of some place. I bet she has a really nice chat with her brother. Both of us have something in common: having big brothers, that's what. Too bad mine is dead. Wait, if Elias is alive, that means their parents are still alive. Just when I thought her family happens to be alive when I got here. Too bad my family, my clan, is dead.

"So, did you have a nice chat with Elias?" I said in disdain.

"Yes," she replied in a positive way.

Just then, we take notice of a young woman who is helping an old man in a wheelchair. _They're squirrels so that means..._ Anyway, we approach them.

"That's a nice human friend you got here, Sally," she complimented her about me.

"Well? Introduce them, why don't you," I suggested.

"Okay, Sasuke, this is Mom and Dad. Mom and Dad, this is Sasuke," she replied as she introduces me to them, then she does the reverse. Just as I thought.

"Nice to meet you," I greet nicely as I take a bow.

"The honor is mine," said the father squirrel as he looks weak. How could Sally have a father who happens not only senile, but also sick. "I would like to thank you, Sasuke, for getting our daughter back to us."

"Hey, what are friends for?" I said the word I didn't want to say. I only said it just to make them unaware of what my true intention is. Friends, that's one word I didn't like to use.

Just then, Sally is filled with those coolant tears again as she started to have this good parental reunion. She started hugging her mother, then her father. _I wish I could have a good reunion with my parents, too._

"Just be careful when you're hugging him," the mother said.

"Be careful?" I'm looking surprised by this statement.

"Well, Robians, that's what to call the people who are roboticized, have really great strength that could cause harm if they're not careful," she replied.

"I see," I understand what she meant.

"Anyway, we gotta get going, so you two enjoy the party," the two parents started to leave us alone.

"Yeah, we will, Mr. and Mrs. Acorn," I greet them a goodbye then I focus on Sally as we take a walk of seeing the people around us having a good time. "Nice family you got here."

"Yeah, it's nice," she replied back.

Well, that's another thing both of us would have something in common. The difference is, yours is alive, mine is dead.


	9. Chapter 9

Sally's POV

How nice of Sasuke to be meeting up with my family. I feel sympathy for him, losing a family is a very hard experience for him. At least he can find appreciation on what it feels like to have a family. That's one thing we're so alike of. Sir Charles went to us by the moment.

"I'm just glad you're back to normal, Sally," he said as he hugged me. "Well, only in your mind, that is."

"That's nice," Sasuke said coldly. "Introduce me, why don't you."

"This is Sir Charles Hedgehog. The one I told you about. He's Sonic's uncle and former roboticized victim of Dr. Robotnik. Sir Charles, this is Sasuke Uchiha," I replied as he lets go of the hug.

"I see. Nice to meet you, sir," Sasuke said it politely.

"Nice to meet you, too," Sir Charles replied back. "Anyway, can I have a picture of you two?" he pulls out a camera and aims it on our direction. As the camera clicks, the picture is out. It's me smiling and Sasuke not smiling. That's the way he's acting. Sir Charles seems to be bothered by that look on his face.

I reassured, "Don't worry, Sir Charles. That's how Sasuke usually has that look on his face."

Before he left, he gave us these two photos, just for a reunion between us.

"Um, Sally? Can we talk privately?" Ken shows up with Lupe by his side.

"That's right, can we?" she asked.

I looked at Sasuke to see if he agrees on the matter.

"Whatever. I'm going out just to have a view at the city," he said coldly as he left the party.

Ken and Lupe take me to a corner of the city as they started a conversation.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"Sasuke," Lupe replied with a worried look on her face. "Could you believe that guy?"

"I agree with you, Lupe. That was the most insane thing I have ever seen. Why did I helped out that guy?" Ken shows of his distrust on Sasuke as he turns his attention to me.

A voice is heard. "I agree with you two about your opinion on him."

We take a look at our right to see Sonic is there. I guess he wants to join the conversation.

"Just what is that guy's problem? I mean, why is he all so cold?" he asked.

"It's because he's obsessed with revenge, that's why," I replied. "He's been like this since the first time I met him."

Lupe pulls out a paper and drawing pens. "Can you draw Sasuke the first time you met him?"

"Sure, why not," I replied. "Do you have crayons for me to color of what was he like?"

"I have it also," she replied as she gives them to me.

I also know how to draw. I draw Sasuke's entire body as I remembered him. His black hair, blue shirt, white shorts, and even his headband. Once I'm done, I showed them the drawing.

"So that's what he's like before?" Lupe asked.

"Yes, he was," I replied.

"Anyway, I may be a vengeful person, but I ain't no madman. Just what is Sasuke thinking of pulling something like that? Can't help out a guy like that," Ken showed more of his distrust. "We're just lucky he didn't kill you when he unleashed that lightning attack. I came this close of taking him out myself."

"If there's something I know about you, Ken, you're arrogant and a hothead," Lupe stated.

"I assumed that if I know something about Freedom Fighters like you and Sally, you're peaceful. Not to mention acting like a professional. Too bad a psychopath isn't one. Can't work with a psychopath. You'll never know what those sick people are going to do next," Ken looks really upset when it comes to Sasuke.

As I saw Lupe looking at the drawing, she seemed to be observing it.

"Judging by his attitude, I'd say he's trouble," she said. "I know what his headband means. It's a sign of loyalty to a village. I could easily say he's become a traitor because he's not wearing it."

"That's one of my suspicions of him," I replied back as I added more detail. "When I was under Eggman's control, he had Snively and Iron Queen doing his bidding."

"What?! Sasuke made a deal with those bozos? Just what is he thinking?! That's too dangerous!" Sonic looks surprised.

"So I'm going to keep an eye on that guy if he's trying to pull some stunt," I suggested.

"Very well, then. Tomorrow, Khan and I are leaving so don't hesitate to call for help if he's gone rogue," Lupe said, then added. "Oh, if he's gone rogue, I believe you're the one who could bring him back, the same way of how he brings you back."

"Okay," I replied. Ken and Lupe then left.

"Can we have a moment together?" Sonic asked.

"Sure, why not?" I replied with a smile on my face.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

I looked at the people of New Mobotropolis by the outskirts of town as I saw them to be happy, cheerful, and carefree. What a waste of time for me. Anyway, I saw my team members are behind me.

"You all saw that, right?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Snively started. "To think you have such history with the princess."

"Yeah, that's pretty much of it," I pulled out the photo of Sally and I. It is before what we have become recently. "Too bad she doesn't know one thing: our bond has been severed long ago. The time we got reunited in the Death Egg, that's it," I tore the photo in two to prove my point as I look at the side of the photo for Sally. "If I'm not mistaken, she'll be like this the time she went back from robot to living tissue, am I right?"

"That's right," Beauregard replied.

"Now, let's have a party of our own, shall we?" I asked.

"I'll get the drinks," Lien-Da started to leave to get them.

"While I prepare the music," Iron Queen said.

They starting organizing a party of our own. Lien-Da has prepared our food and drinks while Iron Queen prepares the music. Oh yes, we're having a party of our own. Beauregard sets a picnic blanket for us to sit on. As for me, I decided to prepare the games. I got a great game.

"Does anyone have a picture of Mecha Sally?" I asked.

"I got one. Why do you need it?" Snively gives the photo to me.

_I'll show you what's it about, Snively._ I thought.

"That's why," I posted the picture to a nearby tree as I throw a Kunai at the top of her head. Then I take it off.

"Oh, I get it," Snively sinisterly gets my idea. "You wanna throw those things at the princess? Nice one."

Looks like we're going to have a great party of our own. As Snively and Iron Queen are enjoying a time together like eating and dancing, then again they're such a couple, Beauregard is really enjoying the time of his own.

As for me, I throw a Kunai at the picture of Sally. I manage to bring up a lot of ninja equipment before coming into this world. Lien-Da has joined in at the game. I aimed it at the top of the hair and it's a successful hit. Next, I aimed another one at her left optic and it's successful. Lastly, I aimed at her nose and once again, it's successful.

"Bullseye!" I cried as I turned to Lien-Da. "Can you beat me?"

"You're challenging me? I can fix that," Lien-Da retorted and I give out a Kunai to her. As she aims, she ended up throwing it to the top of the picture. I laughed at that. "Ha ha, very funny."

"At least you can be one great shooter when you take on Sonic and friends," I complimented her.

"Looks like you have quite a team, my new apprentice," Naugus showed up as he has an evil smile on his face.

"Hello there, Naugus," I greeted him rudely.

"Naugus? Wait, did he just called you his new apprentice?" Snively showed up. "Sasuke, do you what this guy-?" before he could finish my sentence, I covered his mouth to prevent him from saying out loud the fact that Naugus is planning to possess me.

"Excuse us for a minute, would you?" I said as Lien-Da and I try to back Snively away so that I could reassure him of my attempt of being the wizard's new apprentice. "I know what you're going to say. Naugus is going to possess me. I already know his plan, but I can reverse that situation. You'll see."

"I hope you better," Snively muttered angrily.

Now back to the conversation. However, I noticed Naugus has taken an interest with how I throw Kunai at the picture of Sally.

"I assumed you really have such hatred on the princess," he complimented on it.

"I can't believe she is easily accepted back by all of the people of this city," I coldly explained. "If only I could find some dirt on her..." suddenly, I remembered what Sally about Silver. He's looking for a traitor in the Freedom Fighters. If she's the traitor he's been looking for. "Oh wait, I know how. The hedgehog named Silver, he's looking for a traitor in the Freedom Fighters."

"If she's the one he's looking for because she's roboticized," Iron Queen joined in. "That means trouble for her."

I complimented as I realized something, "Very nice, Iron Queen. Congratulations. I just can't tell some people about that without proof. If Silver has something, I'll just keep that a secret for now. I just can't go find one after that so for now, I'll keep that a secret."

"Very good idea, my apprentice," Naugus said as he left.

A voiced just called on me. "Sasuke, we got something to show you."

"Hide," I instructed everybody as they went to their hiding places. It's Amy and Tails calling me. "Oh, Amy, Tails, what do you two want?"

"I got something to show you," the latter replied, then I followed them as we all hid to a bush. As I looked at what is going on, it's Mecha Sally having a romantic moment with Sonic. They're holding hands and looking at the full moon. Just then, I saw them kiss each other. It looks their romance continues on despite Sally has been turned into a robot. In fact, when I saw Sonic kissing, he isn't bothered by the fact that her lips were hard.

"Thank you for showing me this display," I said with no emotion. Then I did a Substitution Jutsu to teleport away from this scene. I want nothing to do with this.


	10. Chapter 10

Sally's POV.

The party is soon over. I went over by my house and it's still clean. Despite that, I decided to clean it up anyway. It's amazing for me that I got everything back. Friends, family, and even love. I recall my conversation with Sonic on that night.

_"It's amazing you're back, Sal," he said.  
_

_"Yeah, I'm back," I looked at my now metallic hands. "Sonic."  
_

_"Hmm?"  
_

_"Do you think I'm a monster?" I asked in concern.  
_

_"I don't think you're a monster. Despite you're a robot on the outside, you're still Sally on the inside, and that's all matters," Sonic started to kiss me.  
_

_"I can't feel even a kiss," I look disappointed.  
_

_"It doesn't matter. All that matters is that we're together again," he said smiling at me.  
_

_"Oh, Sonic," I kissed him again.  
_

I'm just happy that our romance goes on. Just then, a knock came on my door and it's Elias.

"Get Sasuke. We need him for this mission," was he said.

We found him sleeping in a tree. Just when I thought a ninja like him would pull off something like that. I shake him to wake him up.

"I'm sorry to disturb your sleep, Sasuke."

"No, I'm not yet sleeping. I came here to wait if there's a mission," was his reply.

As we headed to the middle of the city, we find ourselves with some introductions. The other Secret Freedom Fighters are here and they're wearing black jumpsuits as well.

"Well, introduce them, why don't you?" Sasuke started.

I introduced him to them. I started from Silver up to Larry. Now he should be able to remember those people the next time he comes into this world, that is.

"Now, we find out that Naugus is up to," Elias stated the objective.

"Then I will ask him myself while you all listen," the ninja from the other world said.

"What? What do you mean you asking him yourself?"

"Well..." he started to explain what this is all about.

"You did what?!" Elias and I can't believe what Sasuke just did.

"You made a deal with Naugus?" I was really angry of what that troubled kid just did. "Are you crazy, Sasuke? Are you crazy?"

"What's the problem with that?" Sasuke coldly asked that.

"Do you have any clue what that wizard is going to do to you?" Silver asked.

"Yes. I mean no," that ninja is doing another cold statement.

I'm pretty sure he's just playing dumb.

"Naugus is gonna possess your body, that's what," I tried to defend Silver.

"I know," Sasuke suddenly said it as he shows his red eyes again; the eyes he mostly uses in combat to know what is the opponent's next move. "It's because I used my Sharingan to get inside his mind to discover that. Don't worry about that, Sally. I can reverse this one."

"You better be," I said coldly.

"Tell me, did someone you know got possessed before?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah, our father, that's who," I replied back. I recalled on what happened that day.

Suddenly, we take hiding in the bushes as Sasuke is ready to talk to Naugus about his next plot. Strangely, it wasn't Naugus that he's talking to, but it's none other than his apprentice, Geoffrey. Anyway, the Secret Freedom Fighters are recording the conversation.

"So, what's your next plan, master?" Sasuke asked.

"I'm going to unleash an army of the undead," Geoff replied.

"Well, that's very interesting," as usual, Sasuke doesn't have emotion on this one.

"That is one very interesting plan, my apprentice," the skunk replied back as he asked another question. "Make sure no one else is listening."

"Okay," was the reply.

Geoff then left as he goes back to the HQ. Just then, Sasuke went by us to tell us of this conversation.

"You heard that, huh?" he asked.

"Yeah, we heard that," I replied.

"Just so you know, that wasn't Geoffrey. It's Naugus possessing his body."

We were shocked on hearing that news.

I showed Sasuke my house as he successfully got inside. I gave him a tour before I went to bed while Sasuke sits down on a chair. As I take a look at my metallic hands, he feels concerned on the matter.

"Did this happened to you before?"

"Yeah," I replied back. I recalled on that moment as I explained it. "I planned to study to effects of the Roboticizer and the only way to do that is to be roboticized. Luckily, there's a device called the Neuro-Overrider, a computer chip that allows the subject to regain his or her free will. I volunteered for that matter, but it didn't go so well. I lose the chip and I became a slave until I'm turned back to normal."

"Well, here's a good advice. Don't struggle too much," Sasuke suggested. He's right. I could have done that before.

"Yeah, thank you for that comment."

"By the way, before you got roboticized again, bring that thing just in case," he suggested. Again, he's right.

"Thank you for bring that up," I groaned.

"Hey, uh, Sally?" Sasuke asked.

"Hmm?" I replied in confusion.

"Can I ask you something? If it's not too personal," was his reply. As I see worry is on his face, I could tell he really wants something.

"Sure, why not?" I smiled.

Sasuke clears his throat before asking. "Just as a concerned teammate and friend, I was just wondering about a person that you know of."

"Who?" I asked

"I was just wondering about Fiona Fox, that's who," was his reply.

I can't believe who's he's asking for. That name really brings me bad memories of her defecting the Knothole Freedom Fighters. It's all because of one thing: romance with Sonic's evil twin from an alternate universe, Scourge. _Why, Sasuke? Why are you having an interest in her?_ I thought. Even I thought about how manipulative she is, using Tails' feelings for her is one of those signs.

"Why?" I finally asked.

"Because I want to understand why she left you and the others," he replied with concern.

"Let me guess, you have plans on getting her back to the light, huh?" I asked.

"Yes," was his reply. It's obvious.

"If you think you can pull off something like that, Sasuke, it's gonna be a hard task," I deadpanned a statement.

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked in curiosity.

_Well, you're gonna love this._ I thought.

"Unlike me, whose actions are against my will, Fiona chose to be in the dark by her own will," I explained in detail as I told him about Fiona. "You see, she is not under mind control, manipulation, or even forced. Anyway, before she left, she is one of the best Freedom Fighters I ever had. She was a great technician and medic."

"That means she's a genius of some sort like me," Sasuke said. Indeed, he's one of the great minds I met.

"Well, she was. During her time as a Freedom Fighter, she has formed a romance with Sonic. Even worse, Tails has a crush on her at that time, but she doesn't return his affections since she doesn't have a romantic interest in him. Anyway, she left the Freedom Fighters when she ended up falling in love with Sonic's evil counterpart from an alternate universe, Scourge. Before she left, she slapped Tails. Can you believe that? Anyway, when we saw her again, she's wearing a different outfit. As a former Freedom Fighter, she wears an orange/white bodysuit and boots, and her hair is longer. As of now, she's wearing a black outfit, consisting of a black belly top, fingerless gloves, and pants, and her hair has become longer and wider," I continued.

As Sasuke look at me with such emotion on his face, he appears to have concern as I told him about Fiona.

"Thank you for sharing some information with me about her," he said as he touches my head. Too bad I can't feel his touch.

"Well, if you think you can reform Fiona by beating the sense out of her, it's not gonna work. Besides, it's her own will," I tried to make sense. It's impossible for him to do such act.

"To tell you the truth, this is one great way for Naruto to make friends," Sasuke stated. I can't believe that boy. He made friends that are from bad guys? Well, that's nice.

We paused for a while then we continued on this conversation.

"You're right, but we might as well try," Sasuke suggested with no emotion. I could say he has no idea what this woman can do. "Now, go to sleep," too bad I can't sleep. I'm a robot so I don't need to sleep. "Um, Sally? Why can't you sleep?"

"Why, Sasuke? Look at me! In this form, I can't eat, drink, or sleep!" I started to have coolant coming out of my eyes and going down to my cheeks as I ranted over what I have become. Then I calmed down. "I'm a monster."

Sasuke started to wrap his arms around me as if he's going to give me a hug. It's a sign that he's trying to comfort me of what I have become. Even though I can't feel his body heat, it's good for him. I returned the hug as well.

"No, you're not, Sally," he said in a comforting way. "You're still the same girl I knew years ago. I wasn't expect our reunion to turn up the way it is recently," he then let go of the hug, and so did I. "If you can't eat or drink, then just try to sleep."

However, I still feel depressed.

"Come on, go to sleep," he insisted. "Now go. You... will... go... to... sleep," he started to make sounds and gestures on it. I started to feel amused by it. I laughed at that for a few seconds. I decided to try to sleep anyway.

_Sasuke, thank you for sharing this wonderful moment with me._ I thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Sasuke's POV.

I sighed on Sally finally sleeping. Well, just trying. I was amazed about the story of Fiona Fox; she's just like me with how she left her village and dumped someone that is really not her love interest by hurting that person physically. That's kind of like when I left the Hidden Leaf and knocked Sakura down years ago. Anyway, I lied when I said I'm going to reform her. Instead, I plotted to get her on my side, the side of darkness. I also told her the truth that Naruto made friends from bad people by defeating them. I thought of Gaara as an example. When I fought him again in the Hokage summit, he wasn't anymore the revenge-obsessed guy I once knew. As I looked at Sally, I left the house. I'm not gonna kill her yet. I think she might be of use to my team. Once that usefulness of hers is no more, I'll dump her.

As I left, I saw Naugus, who has possessed the skunk, saw that moment.

"My, my, quite history you got with the princess," he said with darkness on his voice.

"Yeah, quite history," I said in disdain.

Anyway, we went to the outskirts of the city to have a discussion with my team. I suggested to sit on the grassy fields and they all did.

"Now listen, Team Sasuke, the reason I called in this meeting because I needed your help in getting the targets I needed," I announced. Just then, a spiral of some sort appears and Tobi suddenly appears. I make an introduction. "This is Tobi, or should I say, Madara Uchiha. My employer in his plans. Say hi, would you?"

And they did. Hell, even Naugus makes a great one.

"I have to admit, Sasuke. Your employer dresses greatly with that coat."

"Just so you know, Naugus, this coat resembles the Akatsuki, an organization dedicated to obtaining the Tailed Beasts," Tobi explained then gives the white chart to me. "By the way, Sasuke, here's the plan of what you're going to get."

"Thank you. Before I can explain, I requested a special someone to be revived," I started.

"Who should it be?" the wizard possessing a skunk body asked in wonder.

_He's so gonna like it._

"Naugus, I want you to resurrect the original Dr. Robotnik," I replied.

When I said that, some of my team members are shocked at this kind of request. Well, Snively is mostly shocked by this. _Just as I thought. He's not really liking this one, huh?_

"Have you gone insane, Sasuke? Revive the original Dr. Robotnik, my uncle? What were you thinking?!" he doesn't take this news well as he protested.

"The reason I want to do this is because I remembered the deal that he tries to do to me so I want to see that happen," I reasoned then I turned to Naugus. "So, Naugus, are you going to do my request?"

"Okay, Sasuke, you ask for it," he is about to do it with his cauldron appearing and some potions for his resurrection spell. The truth is, I can't really understand this wizard. Besides, I only requested to be his apprentice just to master my Tsukuyomi. Maybe if I betray him, I'm going to use that on him. The spell is finally complete and Dr. Robotnik is back in business. He's still the same guy I once knew of, along with his clothes, red eyes, mustache, and left cybernetic arm.

He get up from the grass as he is about to exclaim about this one.

"At last, I'm back! Dr. Robotnik is back in the flesh!"

"Yes, you are back, doctor," I stand in front of him with no emotion.

"Hello, Sasuke," he shows no fear in facing me.

"I'm glad you remember me."

"Well, I never forgot your face," was he said.

I recall the time he bought up a deal with me. It has taken place when Sally and I confront him in his hideout. At that time, she was separated from me so she didn't know of the deal that he just bought up.

_"You know, Sasuke, I know what is your reason for living," Dr. Robotnik said sinisterly._

_"What's that?" I asked.  
_

_"Revenge," he replied. When I hear that word coming out of him, it really put me into surprise. "I can see what your eyes are saying. It says revenge written all over. I like that so why not make a deal with me?"  
_

_"A deal?" I asked.  
_

_"I can give you more power in revenge. I can teach you how to build up something as big as my creations. With their help, you can have your revenge," he replied back. "All you have to do is work under me and I can give you that."  
_

I finished recalling on the event.

"Now then, Dr. Robotnik, I want that deal of yours," I suddenly said.

"Splendid!" he extended his right hand to seal it and I grab it. "Very wise choice, Sasuke."

"Yes, it sure is, Dr. Robotnik."

"Please, just call me Julian. I happened to find interest in you with your motivation of revenge," he replied. Of course, that could be the reason why he asked me to call him by his first name. Just then, Naugus has showed up.

"By the way, Julian, this is Naugus in a skunk's body. Not just any body, it's his apprentice," I introduced him. As I looked at Julian, he really sure is terrified of him. I wonder what's that all about.

The mad doctor is in fear. "Naugus? Is that you?"

"Yes, doctor, it's me. Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything to you. Sasuke made the request of reviving you. He requested that he should be my new apprentice. If he really wants to work with you, then I'm not going to do anything bad to you."

"Well, that's thoughtful of you," Julian grumbled.

"My team members, introduce yourselves except you, Snively. Your uncle knows of you already," I showed him my team. "Oh, and this is Tobi, or should I say, Madara Uchiha, my boss."

"I am honored," the doctor bows before my employer.

"Yeah, I thought so," Snively grumbled.

"It's good to see you again, Snively," Julian said.

Snively sarcastically said, "It's good to see you again, too, sir," it's obvious he's not happy of seeing him. Don't worry, Snively, I'm going to get rid of him as soon as I have learned enough from him.

"Now that everything is all cleared up, let's get down to business," I showed the paper of what they're supposed to do. "Here are the primary targets I'm going to get: Knuckles, Bunnie, and Hershey."

Just then, Naugus takes up interrupting the plan as he raises a statement.

"Sasuke, I hate to tell you this one, but Hershey is dead," he said.

"Just because your apprentice found her suit? I'm not easily convinced," I gave him a death glare and that really causes him to back off this topic. "Anyway, does any one of you have a DNA tracker?"

"I got one," Iron Queen replied as she hands it over to me.

"How about her hair?" I asked. Snively hands one hair in response. As he does it, the device begins to have a strange reading. It says 'Hershey the Cat. Status: alive'. Well, that gives me a lead. I gloated at Naugus. "You were saying, Naugus?"

Naugus can't believe what I just discovered.

"Now then, for the secondary targets, it's Hope Kintobar, Dulcy the Dragon, and Julie-Su," I continued.

"Ooh, my favorite target," Lien-Da sure is excited in a sinister way.

"You know her?"

"Yes, she's my half-sister and I hate her," was her reply. "In fact, I'm going to get her to you right away," she activated some kind of giant ring portal as she entered it. Well, this should be interesting.

A few minutes later...

"Here, I found Julie-Su for you," Lien-Da shows up from the portal, holding her own half-sister by her hand. That was easy enough. I wonder if did she put up quite a fight with her.

"What the hell? Let me go!" the pink creature yelled.

"Okay, sister, I'll let you go," Lien-Da started tying Julie-Su with some ropes, finally captured. Well, two more secondary targets to go: Hope and Dulcy.

"Now, here's the plan," I assigned the members on who they should find. "Beauregard, you will find Bunnie. Snively, Iron Queen, you two will find Hershey. I will handle Knuckles by myself. I should do it around tomorrow night. As for the other two secondary targets, we'll do it if it's necessary. Lien-Da, you stay with me."

"Okay," she replied with an evil smile on her face.

"What are you three are still doing here?" I asked Beauregard, Snively, and Iron Queen coldly as they're still here. They're supposed to be searching. "Come on, let's go!"

They left the field as they go on separate paths in getting my targets. As I look at the mad doctor, he looks confused of the surroundings. It's obvious that he's been dead for a long time that he's been missing out on what is going on recently.

"Lien-Da, Naugus, you two should tell the doctor of the recent history happening on this world," I instructed. The two nodded as they begin to tell Julian of what has happened recently.

I looked at the new city that Sally and her friends are living on recently, New Mobotropolis.

_Sally, when I got your free will back, you're still the same person that I once knew of. That's nice. You don't know one thing: I'm already in the darkness. Soon, you'll learn this and you will not take it well. I swear that when I showed my true colors to you._


	12. Chapter 12

Sasuke's POV.

Morning comes by the next day. I was asleep in a tree. Tobi left after the meeting. Anyway, before Julian and I set some business, I must clean up myself. I searched for a nearby waterfall and here it is. I took off my clothes and the earpiece. Anyway, I don't need that thing anymore. I could use another communication device so that I can call the others if they found and captured those targets. I entered the waterfall as I clean up myself for a few minutes. Once that is done, I put back on my clothes. I walked to the outskirts of the city to see the mad doctor is looking over it. I sat down on the grass with him.

"Getting used to the changes, Julian," I asked.

"Yes, I'm already getting used to it," was his reply. He happens to look down. "I can't believe what I missed all those years."

_Now I understand how you feel, Julian._ I took out a picture of Sally years ago before she become the way she is now. I looked at it for a few minutes before I turned to him.

"Just so you know, the bond between me and the princess has been severed long ago," I squeezed the picture right in front of him to show my point. "Anyway, as we're reunited yesterday, that's it. Our bond is destroyed. Too bad she hasn't realize that."

"Well, that's good of you to do something like that," Julian complimented.

"Years ago, I learned that having friends would weaken one from his ambition," I remembered that time when the Sound Four attacked me in the Hidden Leaf. I was defeated and given this statement by them. This really causes me to leave the village, cutting my ties and sever the bonds of the people whom I'd been friendly with. A future with them is no longer what I want anymore, only revenge.

"And that's the thing you should do," he replied back with a sinister look on his face. "Your friendship will just hold you back from your quest of revenge."

"I couldn't agree more," I said, coldly.

"So this is New Mobotropolis, huh?" Julian looked the city. I got a feeling he might have a plan to take it over. "If that's the case, then I'll just turn the city into New Robotropolis."

"When you are going to do it," I asked.

"At about three days," was the reply.

"Lien-Da, do you have the devices that he can use of?"

"Why yes, Sasuke," she replied as she shows the things Julian needed to take over the city. It consists or robots; not just any robots, but the new models. There's also the knockoff versions of Sonic and friends. And there's also the five controlled humans.

The mad doctor has reacted quite well, judging by the look on his face.

"Surprise, doctor? You'll need those in order to take over the city, right?" I asked.

"Thank you, Sasuke, for bringing those things to me. But what about the Roboticizer blueprints?"

"I also saved that for you," Lien-Da brings out a disk as she hands it over to Julian.

"Excellent," Julian is satisfied with all that he has.

"Those things are under your control now, not that other you from an alternate universe. To tell you the truth, that guy was such a phony, a fake. But you are the real Dr. Robotnik," I said with a smile on my face.

"That's thoughtful of you, Sasuke

_Too bad he doesn't know that I'm going to betray him as soon as I learned enough from him._ I thought.

I decided to make an offer. "I agree to work under you, Julian, but I got two conditions."

"What's that?"

"One, don't get me involved in your plan to take over the world. I'm not interested in that, only revenge is what I'm interesting of," that's my first condition.

"Fair enough. What else?" Julian asked.

"Two, I appreciate you're going to teach me how to build things, but there's one thing I don't like to learn how to build it," I replied coldly.

"What's that?"

"The Roboticizer," was I said. I don't like that invention.

"Why not?" the mad doctor is surprised when I said it. "You can use it to turn your targets of revenge into your very own army."

The truth is, he makes a good point. However, I'm not interested in making that kind of people into something like that. For revenge, I mostly prefer my targets to be dead, not alive and being slaves.

"The thing is, that Roboticizer of yours is very disgusting. Turning your enemies into robots and your personal army? That's disgusting coming out of you. I mostly prefer my targets of revenge to be dead, not alive and being slaves," I explained this in a cold way.

"But..." Julian is trying to convince me.

"I said no, Julian, and that's that. You can teach me to build whatever you like, but don't get me involved with the Roboticizer."

As Julian started to sweat on this one, it looks like he can't convince me to teach me on how to build a Roboticizer.

"Okay, Sasuke, I won't let you get involved with the Roboticizer."

This brings me satisfaction. Just then, we noticed someone is about to come out of a house.

"And speaking of the Roboticizer," I managed to carry some binoculars on my way here. As I looked at it, it's Mecha Sally stepping out. "Oh look, doctor. If it isn't the roboticized princess, Sally Acorn."

"She's roboticized?" the doctor himself then changes the look on his face to be delighted. "If that's the case, then I can use her against Sonic! After all, she is his girlfriend!"

"Don't get your hopes too high, doc. Just watch," I said coldly.

As we looked at the city, we then see Sonic coming out of his house. He takes a pretty interesting sight at her as he runs towards her. I noticed that Julian is getting excited on seeing this, and he says about hoping Sally would crush his archnemesis for him. Too bad he doesn't know what she's really doing at that moment. As Sonic went by her, Sally just hugged him. That's one thing people could find affection.

"What the-?" Julian couldn't believe the sight he saw.

"By the way, Sally here has regained her free will. In other words, she's herself even as a robot," I provided the explanation.

"But how? Last time I roboticized her, she couldn't get her free will back," he explained that event which Sally already told me about it. "By the way, her name was Robot 3390."

_So people get named after being roboticized, huh? Well, that's a very interesting topic._

"Just how did she get her free will back?" Julian is really desperate for the answer. I decided to show him.

"If you want to know, here it is," I activated my Sharingan. I'm sure Julian saw that before. As I did, I showed him of what happened last night, mostly in Mecha Sally's mind, that is. I showed him of how I destroyed his other self's programming.

"What is that?"

"My Sharingan can allow you to see what has happened in a person's mind," I replied. "Very interesting stuff, huh?"

"I see," Julian is really paying attention. "Anyway, I would try to build something to get that programming back so that she can be under my control this time."

_I don't think so._ I thought.

As he started to walk away, I grabbed him by his right arm. I make another request.

"Forget it. Sally got her freedom back and that's that."

"But..." he sure really want to make things his own way when in fact he's just a pawn in my plans.

"I said that's final, you fatso," I coldly give him the death glare. That really scared him enough to give up that plan. I let go of his arm. "Besides, I got a better use for her. She may not be working for us, but she can be persuaded. But she doesn't know that she's doing our work."

As Julian thought about that, he nodded after a few minutes of thinking.

"Hey, very good idea, Sasuke," he said in agreement.

"Anyway, I'm going down there. I'm going to test out her skills. Just watch," I am about to leave the grassy field as I went on my way to the city.

"Okay, I'll watch," was Julian's reply.

I went back to New Mobotropolis as I'm about to show Julian here that not only I'm grown up, but also I have become more stronger than the last time I fought against him. He'll be seeing some new development in me and it's gonna be exciting.


	13. Chapter 13

Sally's POV.

My morning is really a good start. I get a fresh start with me greeting Sonic as I woke up. Anyway, I just try to get some sleep, that's all. Well, as we started talking a walk in the city, we then meet up with Tails and Amy.

"I'm sure glad you're here, Sal. I miss you big time. Everyone else does," Sonic said.

"I miss all of you, too," I replied back.

"Hey, now that this little reunion scene is over, why don't we have a match before we have breakfast," a voice is heard and I know Sasuke is the one who said. As we looked where he is, he's sitting in a nearby tree branch. "Besides, I'm going to try to check out how much improve you are."

"Well, if you want to see that, okay," I gave him a smirk on my face to show him.

"Now to the arena."

All of us walk our way to the coliseum. Guess that could be a great place to have the match coming up. Nobody's here so this is a good time.

As I looked at Sasuke, I remembered the first time we fought. He is all determined; of course, he's trying to get more stronger. Speaking of that, I underestimated his abilities. When I tried to make a swift kick as my first move, he quickly dodges it; next, I tried to land a punch from the top of his head, but he blocks it and punched me to the ground. He told me about the Sharingan, something the Uchiha clan would use in battle; with it, they can know what is their opponent's next move. Also, I could barely dodge his fire jutsu because I got caught in one, and that is his Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu. I got hit by one of those fireballs and I got hurt real bad, but I don't give up that easily. However, he pins me down to a wall and criticizes on how I got beaten despite being a skilled martial artist.

I hope I can beat Sasuke this time.

"Um, Sasuke, if you don't mind, can I have some of my friends accompanying me for this match?" I asked.

"I knew you would say that. Heads, yes; tails, no," he pulls out a coin and flips it. The side went to heads. "Okay, why not?"

I decided to have Sonic and Amy accompany me so I picked them. As for Tails, he'll just watch. I appreciate he wants to join in, but this time, Sasuke has gotten more stronger since the last time I met him so Tails will get hurt real bad. Anyway, by watching the battle, he could learn something. He also cheer for us to win.

"Now, just for a challenge, I will use my Sharingan," he activated those eyes. This is something we could find difficulty in defeating him. He then pulled out his sword and point it in our direction. "So, are you ready?"

"Yes, I'm ready," I activated my two energy blades from my forearms.

"Count me in!" Amy puts out her hammer.

"So am I!" Sonic makes a fighting stance.

Sasuke then charges at our direction so I charge as well. We traded blocks with our blades. I'm just bothered by the fact that his sword doesn't even break, despite mine are energy-like and advanced. As he is charging it on my face, I blocked it. It seems it's not going to break. That sword of his is really unbreakable. Anyway, we stopped that as we pushed ourselves away.

Just then, Amy runs into Sasuke with her hammer. She tries to swing it to him, but he could easily dodge it. Next swing from her and he dodges it again. As she tries to put a fist into his face, he blocks it and punches her real hard down to the ground next to me.

"Be careful, Amy. With those eyes, Sasuke can know what your next move is," I warned her.

"Yeah, thanks for the tip, Sally."

I fly up high and tried to make a punch on him, but Sasuke blocks it. Next, I tried to kick him with my right leg, but is also blocked. He should know strong I have become and I manage to make a kick on his chest with my left leg, pushing him away.

"So he can know what is our next move with those eyes, huh?" Sonic makes a fighting stance on him. "I know how to handle this," he started to run in circles in order to confuse him. I get it now; even with his Sharingan, he can't see where he's going. In fact, the sand is covering it. Gotta give Sonic credit for that.

"Now here I go!" I make use of my rocket-powered boots to fly towards Sasuke as I tackle him and punch him in the face. He then goes down to the ground, but got up.

He clapped his hands about it, although I know it's a sign of sarcasm. "Very good, Sally. Can you handle this?"

Next thing is that he's about to make hand signs so fast I can't tell what it is. As I analyze those with my optics, it's a rat, tiger, dog, ox, rabbit, and tiger. _I know what jutsu is that._ I thought.

"Watch out, Sonic, he's going to do the Fire Style: Phoenix Flower Jutsu," I warned him as those fireballs that Sasuke is going to launch are about to be out from his mouth. And it just did. Luckily, Sonic has super speed that he can dodge all of them. I can say this is a good distraction. I whispered to Amy of charging to Sasuke while he's distracted. As soon as she charges to him with her hammer, she successfully hits him in the head. She did it but a log suddenly appears. It's a Substitution Jutsu.

"Well, that's a close call," he said, standing at our backs arms crossed and a smirk on his face.

"I just knew you'd pull off something like that," I said with disdain on my voice.

"Can you see this coming?" his left hand started to have electricity. That's the Chidori; I'd seen him doing this move one time while we're fighting Dr. Robotnik. He destroyed the giant robot he's using against us with it. As soon as Sasuke uses it, the attack just impaled the robot and it got down. As of now, I noticed he's about to put it to the ground.

"You're gonna put it to the ground and send it to us like a lightning bolt, right?" I asked.

"Right," he said then he suddenly freeze upon hearing that statement. "Wait, you know what I'm going to do with it?"

It looks like he doesn't even know one thing about me when I was roboticized. The thing is, I am aware of everything that had happened.

"Yes. The truth is, I'm aware of everything that had happened," I replied back. That really surprised Sasuke.

"Wait, you're aware of everything? Does that mean...?" he asked.

"That's right," I replied back. I guess this is something new Sasuke should know about. Too bad he doesn't know about it the first time we fight against roboticized Mobians. Well, it's a good thing he gets to know this fact since our reunion.

Just then, he puts his left hand to the ground as the electricity is head to our direction so we run for our lives. Next, he is about to use Chidori as a shooting attack. Luckily, we dodged that. I can't believe how stronger he has become. Sasuke suddenly jumps so high and doing a fire jutsu. Judging by the hand signs snake, ram, monkey, boar, horse and tiger, it's a Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu. I save Sonic and Amy from this attack. Suddenly, he grabs his left wrist as Chidori is at it again. Looks like we're done for.

"Um, Sal, why is your right hand having an energy-like ball," Sonic started to ask. As I looked at it, I was surprised by this. _But how?_ Just then, I recalled that Dr. Eggman added this new power on me in case Sasuke has gone rogue. As I saw this opportunity, I decided to fly up high and use this new power to counter his Chidori.

"I'm going to win this time!" I shouted.

"I'm not finish with you yet!" Sasuke also shouted.

As our attacks collide, it started to produce into a giant ball of energy. As it did, we got knocked out together. I managed to get up first. Seeing Sasuke down to the ground is a sign of victory.

"It's finally over," I said.

"You think this is over?" Sasuke suddenly gets up from the ground. Just then, we see something behind him. Something purple, gigantic, and monster-like. It has two arms on each side; the primary right hand carries a black sword and the secondary hand has a black orb. "Allow me to show you this power. This is my trump card, the Susanoo."

"Susanoo?" Sonic, Amy, and I say it altogether.

"That's right," Sasuke replied back. "I got this by activating the powers you see before you, Amatersu and Tsukuyomi."

The Susanno got activated by using Amaterasu and Tsukuyomi? Interesting, but that really scares me. It could make Sasuke go down to the path that he's not supposed to take up.

Just then, it started to make an attack as the sword is heading for our direction so I grab Sonic and Amy and fly away as fast as we can. Luckily, I was fast enough to dodge this blow.

"Yeah! Way to go, Aunt Sally!" Tails has cheered up for me.

"Thanks for the cheer, Tails," I'm encouraged. That's nice of him.

"Well, your Aunt Sally has seen nothing yet of this power," Sasuke joined in the interaction as we all noticed the orb from secondary right hand started shooting black beams. As I dodged it, it's the same dark flame. "I already believe you already seen the Amaterasu, huh?"

"I got an idea," Amy started. "Sally, you toss me to him."

"But..." I am concerned for what is she going to do.

"Just trust me," she begged so I don't have a choice. I grab her and toss her to Sasuke, but suddenly she is blocked by a primary left arm went in front of him.

"Don't you think I got defensive moves with this power as well?" he asked with no emotion.

Amy just ignore this as she has a smirk on her face. "I already know that. Sonic!"

Sonic started to run to the part of the ground as he makes his speed so fast that Sasuke manages to get dust on his eyes. I think I get the idea. Now I fly to him as I tackle him and make numerous punches and kicks. Because of having dust in his eyes, he can't know what the next move so I manage to knock him down. Once that's done, the Susanoo then disappeared. Looks like I win the match.

Sasuke gets up from my attacks. He should know how much I've been stronger, not to mention strategic.

"Well, you've improved, Sally. I'm impressed," he complimented.

"Thank you, Sasuke," I replied.

"So you want to have breakfast with us?" Sonic asked.

"I want to, but I'm going to have some alone time. You don't mind with that?" Sasuke asked. That's usually one of his characteristics.

"Go right ahead," I allowed that.

Sasuke jumps up high as he left the coliseum. Speaking of breakfast, I can't eat or drink so I'll just watch Sonic and the others doing it. I really missed doing something like that. As soon as my body is organic again, I can do something like that.


	14. Chapter 14

Sasuke's POV.

Before I eat breakfast with Sally and her friends, I went to the outskirts of town as I have a chat with Dr. Julian Robotnik. As he has an evil smile on his face, he is really satisfied with what he just witnessed in our battle.

"So you're enjoying that sight?" I asked with no emotion.

"Yeah, pretty much," he replied back. "Not only you've grown up, but also you got new skills. Impressive. I just can't believe you got beaten by that robotic squirrel."

"Dream on, doctor. I was just testing her skills, that's all. Besides, I got a better use for her," I countered. "If only I have some dirt on her so that there will some people who wouldn't accept her easily," just then, I remembered that Silver, or should I say Agent Ace, is looking for a traitor within the Freedom Fighters. What if it is Sally? I turn my attention to Lien-Da as I got a special assignment for her. "Lien-Da, I got a special assignment for you. Find the secret hideout of the Secret Freedom Fighters. To do that, find one of them and follow that person to that hideout. Just find it for today; tonight, you will sneak into the place and find that evidence."

"Okay, Sasuke. I'll just open a Warp Ring for you tonight so you can get to Angel Island and fight Knuckles," the creature said sinisterly as she agrees.

"Not to mention capture him," I reminded her of the plan. "I want you to find Fiona's location, too. I'm going to recruit her to my little team."

"Fiona? As in Fiona Fox?" Julian asked.

I can't believe he knows someone like her. "You know her?"

"Yes, she's a prisoner of mine," was his reply.

"Well, she's now on the dark side just like me so maybe she can join us. What do you think?" I asked.

"I say, yes," he replies.

I was about to leave the outskirts. "I'm about to have breakfast with Sally and her friends."

"Good luck having a reunion with an old friend or should I say, ex-old friend. When you're done, I'll teach you how to build your own robots," Julian complimented on what I'm going to do next.

"And also, training under me," Naugus, who is still in Geoffrey's body, appears to remind me of that ordeal.

To think I'm going to train under these two. I'll ditch them as soon as I learned enough. Anyway, I went down to have breakfast with Sally and her friends as I get to know them. That way I could find the targets I needed.

* * *

Sally's POV

I saw Sasuke is heading to our direction as he comes to the table for breakfast. Anyway, the table we're sitting down is outside. I was sitting besides Sonic and Tails. Sasuke and Amy are sitting in front of us. Our breakfast is served and it's bacon and eggs. As I saw them eating, I couldn't. I was looking all depressed on it. The point it, as a Robian, I can't eat, drink, or sleep. As for the latter, I just tried to. I didn't feel tired anyway. Sasuke is looking at me with no emotion as he saw me not eating my meal.

"Um, Sally, can I have that?" he asked. I replied back by giving it to him so he could eat it, too.

"Well, I'm just glad you're back with your friends, Sally," Rosie then approaches the table.

"Thank you, Rosie," I replied in a happy manner.

As Sasuke takes a drink of water, he appears to want an introduction with her.

"Sasuke, meet Rosie, my nanny when I was younger," I replied.

"I am honored," he replied.

"So am I," Rosie replied back. "You could say that I'm a substitute mother of some sort before she is reunited with her family."

"Oh, okay."

"Hey, Sonic," I said.

"What, Sal?" he asked in concern.

"Can I have a walk by myself?" I asked. "Since I don't need to eat or drink in this form, that is."

"Go ahead," was his reply and he said it with a smile on his face.

I stood up from the table as I decided to have a walk by myself. As I looked at the citizens of New Mobotropolis doing what they're everyday activities, I was down. It's all because of what I have become, that's what. .

"Having problems, Sally?" a familiar voice is said. It's Nicole who said that. She looks at me with concern and I needed that.

"Yes, I have. Guilt. Remember the first time I got roboticized?" I asked.

"Yes, why?" she answered then asked for the reason.

I put my head in guilt. "Sasuke's right."

"About what?"

"I shouldn't struggle too much early on. That's why I lost the Neuro-Overrider, resulting in my free will lost when I was roboticized for the first time," I replied back. "Also, what happened in the Death Egg when Eggman activated the World Roboticizer, he's also right. I should have bought that before going there with Sonic. But what's done is done."

"And do you believe him?" Nicole asked, sitting down next to me.

"Yes, Nicole. Even a jerk like Sasuke is right about things," I replied as I told my best friend of an example. "One time, I decided to jump off to the other side of a cliff. He told me not to do it since it's far and I didn't listen so I just did. It didn't go so well and I almost fell down to the ground before Sasuke came to my rescue. He just said, 'You are such a loser'. I was mad when he called me that, but at the same time, he's right. Even jerks are right about what they said."

"At least you're learning something from your mistakes," a voice just called on front of me.

It's Sasuke, and he has Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Rosie with him.

"But what's done is done so don't worry about that," he continued on.

"Thanks."

Just then, we saw a big shadow heading on our way. It looks familiar then I finally thought of who it is. It's none other than Dulcy.

"Hello there, everyone," she said, trying to catch her breath. "Did I hear the news that Sally is back?"

"Hi, Dulcy," I said nervously.

"So it's true, but don't worry, Sally, I still got a mini De-Roboticizer right here," she got the device out. It looks like she still has it. "You know, I've been saving it just in case it happened to you. I'm just amazed you're still you."

"It's a long story," I replied, looking at Sasuke.

"Well, here goes nothing," Dulcy activated the device on me so I can turn back to normal. I close my eyes when it happened.

However, when I open my eyes, I looked at myself. I'm still robotic.

"I don't get it. This is a De-Roboticizer so why it doesn't work on Sal?" Sonic asked Dulcy about it.

"There might be a glitch or something," was she replied on.

As I thought about this, why can't I turn back to normal? Then, I realize something...

"It's because my original parts."

"Huh?" the others are confused.

I explained, "The original parts of me after I was roboticized are replaced with this. While I still have the parts of my blue vest, this metal chestplate, the original parts in my arms and legs are gone. Therefore, without those, the De-Roboticizer won't work on me."

This revelation has hurt me emotionally. I just can't believe this. Just then, Sonic comes close to me as he puts his hand on one of my shoulder pads.

"Don't worry, Sal. We'll find a way to fix you. If we can't, it doesn't matter. We'll stick by your side until the end of time."

"That's right, Sally," Amy joined in the conversation. "All that matters is that you're still you inside that metallic shell."

"You really think so?" I asked in wonder.

"Yes, you still are," she reassured me as she turns to the others. "Guys?"

"Yes," everyone, including Sasuke, said it.

This moment really want me to cry tears of joy, but I cried coolant tears. Even so, it's a wonderful reassurance.

"Thank you, everyone, for this wonderful moment."

* * *

Sasuke's POV

Well, that was a close call. A De-Roboticizer can't work on Sally herself because her original parts are gone? Well, that's good. I don't have any plans on turning her back to normal anyway. That's her problem, not mine, so if she wants to turn back to normal, she'll have to solve that problem on her own. Besides, like I said, I got some use for her.

Now back to the outskirts of town...


	15. Chapter 15

Sasuke's POV.

As soon as I outside the city, I noticed Julian has made developments. He has made a dark blue gigantic aircraft. What's more is that he has made use of the robots that his alternate counterpart, that phony, into building it. Not to mention those five humans that are under his control. Well, it looks like he's getting ready for the invasion that he's talking about. Besides that, he also has the old robots I've seen in the time I fought against him; the Swatbots. How nice to see those piece of junk again.

"Ah, Sasuke. Glad you could make it," he started. "I was watching the whole thing. Well, that's good. Besides, if she turns back into organic, she won't be any use to you, huh?"

"That's right," I replied.

"Now, are you ready for your first lesson?" he asked, showing me some blueprints.

"Yes, I am."

Anyway, for my first lesson, I have to build a robot that is really powerful enough to take down a bullseye. _Fair enough._ I grumbled. As I take a look at the robotic parts, it could take a few minutes to get this done. Anyway, I'm done. Who could have thought building something good as this could be complicated?

"Hmm, impressive. Let's see if it has enough firepower to hit this target," Julian complimented as he shows the target. The robotic creation I made is going to do what I expected. Suddenly, it's cannon power at it's right hand started shooting some beam. I got to say I'm impressed with what it can do. "Now, let's see if it can stand up to many robots I'm about to unleash."

With a snap of his finger, the robot is surrounded by four Swatbots. It suddenly took them all out with a punch, not to mention with its cannon to destroy the other two.

"Impressive lesson you taught him, doctor. Now it's time for him to learn something from me," Naugus suddenly showed up. I looked at Julian to see what can he say about this.

"Go, Sasuke, you need a lesson from him," was his reply so I decided to follow what he said.

As I go to the wizard's secret place, he has shown me a demonstration with a single dummy in front of me. "Show me what you can do about this."

"Very well, I will," I unsheathe my sword as I cut the dummy to pieces.

"Impressive. Now, I will teach you how to take control of Tsukuyomi. With my guidance, you will perfect it."

_That's what I'm expecting from him._ I thought.

"Now, here's a victim for you to test it out," the skunk or wizard here throws me an anthropomorphic pig.

As I activated my Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan, I tried to focus so hard to traumatize this pig. With the wizard by my side, I could perfect it. He has his own magic power in guiding me. How nice. As I tried to focus, I failed at the task as the pig is fine.

"Well, you know what they say: 'if you fail to succeed, try, try again'," said the wizard beside me.

"Yeah, thanks for that remark," I said as I went back outside the city. "I wonder where is Fiona?"

"Uh, I can answer that question, Sasuke," Lien-Da replied as she shows me a computer to show where she is. Her location is at some castle at some dimension. I smirked at that as I planned on recruiting her on my team.

Now, time for the bait...


	16. Chapter 16

Sally's POV

Sonic and I are sitting on a bench as we take notice on how the people of New Mobotropolis are enjoying with their normal lives. Well, despite the fact that Naugus owns the place, that is. I look so worried for Sasuke.

"You're worried about Sasuke?" Sonic asked in concern.

"Yes, I am. In fact, whenever he uses the Amaterasu, the black flames we saw during the fight, from his Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan by his left eye, it bleeds," I replied.

"It must be a side effect," he commented. I say he's right. That must be it.

Just then, I started to feel my power going down so I grabbed my head for it.

"What's wrong, Sal?" Sonic asked in concern.

"I think she needs an other Power Ring as her source of power," Sasuke replied and showed up. Next, he pulls out a Power Ring. Just where did he get it? Never mind about that. "Luckily, I have one, and here's the thing. It has unlimited energy so you don't have to worry about getting another Power Ring just to charge up again. So ready to be charged again?"

I nodded in confidence as I'm ready for it. As Sonic pulls out the ring, I blacked out in about five seconds before I'm being charged again.

"Well, this is something," Sonic said in awesomeness of the moment then he turns to the ninja himself with disdain on his face. Can't blame him if he doesn't trust him too much. "Now, Sasuke, what do you want?"

"I got some interesting mission we can do together," was the reply coming out of him.

"And the mission will be...?" I asked.

Inside the Council of Acorn meeting place, I couldn't believe what had Sasuke said about what we're going to do.

"You want what?" I said in disbelief. I looked to see the council is so not liking what he told them. "You want to go to a castle at the Negative Zone so that you can change Fiona? Are you crazy, Sasuke? Are you crazy?!"

"Maybe you're crazy if you think you can just ignore this idea," the ninja said in disdain.

"Unlike me, she defected from this city by her own free will!" I shouted as I recall on this event.

"I think she's right, Sasuke. Why do you even bother in doing something selfish as this?" Sir Charles also agreed with my idea.

"No, I don't mind if he wants to do something like that," Geoffrey, or should I say, Naugus suggested. "After all, maybe the princess here could this mission as her time as a member of Team Fighters."

"Hey!" I was insulted on his comment.

"Very well, Sasuke. If this is what you want, we will allow that. Case dismissed," Uncle Chuck sure agrees with the suggestion.

Before we exit the building, I said one thing to Sasuke in disdain.

"Don't say I didn't warn you that Fiona can't be redeemed. She chooses to live in the dark by her free will."

Anyway, why does he want to do something like that? Either way, I have to keep an eye on him.

We went outside Freedom HQ as we waited for a Warp Ring to could take us there. Not only Sasuke and Sonic are going, but also Tails, Amy, and T-Pup. If Sasuke insists on redeeming Fiona, we'll see. He will know he can't redeem her because she betrayed us by her own will, not by force.


	17. Chapter 17

Sally's POV

As we headed to the Negative Zone, we have to look for the castle where Scourge's team, Destructix, is residing on. Of course, we walked.

"Um, Sally," Amy started to have a conversation with me. How I missed her so much ever since I got roboticized.

"Yes, Amy?" I asked.

"I don't trust Sasuke. What he tries to do to you back in New Mobotropolis just so he could save you is not very good."

"Well, I don't either. We'll just have to keep an eye on him."

As I thought it, she's right. That's not very health of him, but still, it's a best strategy. However, it's still bad.

"I heard that," the ninja here said with no emotion on his face. "Tell me, if I were not there, how can you save her, huh?"

I thought of what could they have done if Sasuke didn't try to rescue me. Too bad I don't have an answer. I also noticed Sonic, Tails, and Amy are thinking of that and they got nothing.

"Just as I thought. Now come on," he said, continuing our walk to the castle.

He may be arrogant, but he's right. He's right about my first case of being roboticized; I should have not tripped when I put on that Neuro-Overrider. Even in my second case of being roboticized, he's right when I was supposed to be prepared with that device.

Eventually, we got into the castle. As we looked at it, it's big enough to make it a fortress for Scourge and his goons.

"Now, tell me, Sasuke, how do we get in?" Sonic asked with his arms crossed.

"Simple," Sasuke does the hand signs of snake, ram, boar, horse, and tiger. I know what it means and I was right. It's Fire Style: Fireball Jutsu; a type of jutsu to exhale a massive orb of flame or a continuous flame thrower. For this situation, it's the former.

We entered the castle gates as some guards are in the way. Just then, Sasuke cuts them all down with his sword.

"Team Fighters, attack!" Sonic commanded.

I agree to let him take command. After all, he made this team. We charge on the guards. While Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Sasuke do their own way of attacking, I do mine and that is using the energy blades on my forearms. I took on some guards as we all go from floor to floor to get to Scourge. I'm wondering why Sasuke wanted Fiona to reform. That's one question I'm asking him for later.

We reached the weapons room as we ended come face to face with four members of the Destructix. It's Predator Hawk, Sergeant Simian, Flying Frog, and Lightning Lynx.

"Huh? Princess Sally? You're roboticized?" Predator Hawk asked in curiosity.

"It's a long story," I replied as I groaned about this moment.

"I'm sure we're happy to hear it when we strap you into a magnet!" he said as he activated a giant magnetic device. This is troublesome for me as I'm a robot and I'll be trapped into it. When Sasuke shows up, he started using the Eternal Mangekyo Sharingan and I saw his left eye is bleeding. That must mean he's using Amaterasu, a technique that involves using dark flames that can't be put out by natural causes like water. I was free from this moment.

"You know, Sally, if there's one thing I would say, I don't ever want to see this again. My trusted comrades falling right in front of me," Sasuke suddenly stated.

As he said this, I recall him on saying this to me before we got this kind of reunion when he have to go against the original Dr. Robotnik in his mecha creation.

_"I don't ever want to see this again. My trusted comrades falling right in front of me," he said in concern._

_"Your comrades?" I was astonished of him to hear this statement coming out of him.  
_

Back to reality, we continue on the battle with the four Destructix members.

"We don't have time for this," Sasuke said as he started to grab me and run away from Sonic. Normally, I would call him out for this, but I knew he had to get to Fiona fast. Besides, Sonic and the others could handle the four.

We head to the throne room to see Scourge is sitting besides Fiona.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the roboticized princess and..." the former said in a sinister tone on his face, but he goes all confuse when he sees Sasuke. "Who is this?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I'm a ninja," was his reply. Nice one.

"Oh, here's how I deal with roboticized citizens like you, Sugar-Queen," Fiona throws a metallic ball in front of me. Suddenly, I feel a shock and I know that's an EMP. I was knocked out after this.

* * *

Sasuke's POV

With Sally knocked out, she won't know what my true plan is. Me? Wanting Fiona to change for the better? Never.

I pull out my sword and point it to the two.

"You, Fiona, I want you to be with me," I commented. As I said it, she and Scourge laugh at this.

"Oh, Sasuke, too bad I can't be with you," she replied sinisterly.

"Then I'll just have to give sense out of you!" I rush with my sword as I focus on cutting that green boyfriend of hers to pieces. As I swing, he jumps out of the way. Next, he tries to make a spinning move, but I block it with my sword. With my Sharingan on, I could participate his quick moves. As he runs on me, I jump out of the way quickly and make a punch to stun him for a short time. Now I have to talk to Fiona.

"What do you want, Overlander?" she tries to punch me, but I block it.

"I come here to you because I heard the news that you were once with the Freedom Fighters!" I yelled while I block her attacks. "I also defected from my own village."

Hearing this news causes Fiona to be in a surprise. I smirked and I turned off my Sharingan.

"That's right. We're not so different, you and I. Both of us used to work with the good people, we defected from our own town, and hurt the person who has love for us. You slapped Tails while I knocked out Sakura. Does that look familiar?"

Fiona started to take in the news as she drops to her knees. She is in disbelief on this.

"This is why I'm asking you to join my team. So how about it?" I extend my hand to her and I give her a few seconds to think it over. After a while, she grabs my hand and I help her get up.

"I accept," she replied sinisterly.

"Good, but you must sever your ties to Scourge. Here," I give her a kunai and she approaches that hedgehog.

"Fiona, you must help me!" said the latter.

"Sorry, my dear, but I'm joining with Sasuke," she stabs him repeatedly with the kunai I gave her until there is no more life for him. I grab his body and toss it aside to the river where no one will find it.

"This is going to be a new partnership," I remarked.

"Yeah," Fiona replied with a smile.

* * *

Sally's POV

Shortly, I got up to see Sasuke has captured Fiona. I wonder where Scourge is.

"Um, Sasuke, where's Scourge?" I asked.

"I let him go," was his reply.

Next thing is that Sonic, Tails, and Amy have joined in as well. I was right. They were fine in going against the other members of Scourge's team.

"Well, now that we got Fiona, let's go home, Sal," Sonic extends my hand and I hold it.

We all went back to our own dimension so that we can rest from this mission. Despite I'm robotic, I feel exhausted so a rest is needed for me.


End file.
